Cinco Adams y una Eva
by Ferthebest-ia
Summary: Los tiempos han cambiado y la igualdad de género es cotidiana, pero no para cierto chino que se niega a creer que puede caer ante una "ella". Shaoran tiene mucho que aprender, y Sakura mucho que enseñarle. Mi primer CCS!
1. Bienvenidos al Templo Tsukimine

**Konichiwa!!! Este es mi primer fic de Sakura Card Captor… Espero que me salga bien, así que… disfruten o se joden XP. Si tienen ideas… comentarios… ganas de joder… no se lo guarden conmigo!!! n.n!**

**Bueno, no hace falta poner que Sakura no me pertenece… porque no es de nadie de acá, (creo), pero ya es sabido que va a ser mía dentro de diez años así que… no digo mas nada.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________**

_**Cinco Adams y una Eva**_

Japón, el hermoso Japón. Hogar del Sushi y del Karaoke (no se si se escribe así). Un lugar hermoso, donde la vida de seis adolescentes cambiaría por completo, solo por la influencia de una de ellos.

En un hermoso; amplio; tupido en plantas, campo, mejor llamado como "Templo Tsukimine", se encontraba un hombre alto, muy alto; de piel blanca; fornido; con una mirada seria; vistiendo una tunica negra con un dragón rojo bordado en corazón, hablando con cinco jóvenes que lo miraban con respeto y orgullo.

-Mi nombre es Kurogane –ya se que es de Tsubasa, pero me parecio perfecto para este papel-. Seré su maestro en este período.

-Es un placer Kurogane –respondieron los jóvenes al unísono.

-Creo que ustedes deben de estar orgullosos por estar aquí, han sido elegidos entre millones de jóvenes del mundo, para estar aquí, para que ustedes seis, sean los próximos guerreros Tsukimine.

Los jóvenes lo miraron con intriga. Dijo "seis", y ellos eran cinco.

-Se que están pensando –dijo Kurogane sacándolos de sus pensamientos -. Sé que ustedes son sólo cinco, y que yo he dicho "seis", es que el sexto aspirante a guerrero no pudo llegar aún, debido a que su avión se retrasó unas horas. Estará aquí en la tarde. Bueno, ya es hora de que se presenten, tú –señalando a un chico moreno- pasa al frente y cuéntanos de ti, luego el siguiente hará lo mismo.

-Sí, señor –dijo el muchacho parándose a un lado de Kurogane- Bien, mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa. Tengo 17 años. Provengo de Cambridge, Inglaterra, y estoy muy complacido de estar aquí.

El muchacho era, alto, de tez un poco pálida, cabello negro con luces azuladas, alto, no tanto como Kurogane, pero una estatura considerable.

El chico volvió a donde estaba, así que el que estaba a su izquierda se colocó en donde Eriol había estado antes. Éra rubio, alto, no tanto como Eriol, pero si más fornido. Sus ojos eran de un color pardo suave que reflejaban mucha tranquilidad.

-Mi nombre es Maximillian Littbergstud, pueden llamarme solo Max, vengo de Munich, Alemania y tengo 17 años.

Max volvió a su lugar y el chico a su izquierda hizo lo mismo que los anteriores.

-Hola, Mi nombre es Sean Pierre Duclós, soy de Tolouse, Francia, tengo 16, y me encanta estar aquí.

Éste chico era pelirrojo, de un tono muy oscuro, con unas poquitas pecas en su pálida piel, con unos ojos grisáceos muy raros, pero muy atrayentes, era más alto que Max, pero no más que Eriol, y era casi tan musculoso como Max

-Eh, hola, me llamo Lautaro Acosta, tengo 15 años, soy de Córdoba, Argentina, espero poder pasarlo muy bien con ustedes, chicos.

Éste chico tenía unos ojos azules como el mar, era castaño tirando a rubio, alto como Eriol, y fornido como Pierre. Tenía el cuerpo de un hombre mayor, pero su cara mostraba una dulzura de un niño de diez, su piel era un poco bronceada, y éste era el mas joven de todos.

-Bueno, yo, soy Shaoran Li, Vengo de Hong Kong, China, tengo 16 años, y espero que esta sea una gran experiencia.

Ninguno de éstos cinco chicos era feo, pero éste último, mamita, los tiraba a todos por la borda, por no decir otra cosa. Era de cabello castaño oscuro, de la altura de Max, tan fornido como él, con una mirada seria y unas facciones muy maduras, con unos ojos color miel que te hacían derretir con solo imaginártelos. A primera vista, no tenia defecto alguno, a segunda, tampoco, a tercera, menos, y ni a cuarta, ni a quinta ni aunque lo estuvieses viendo toda tu vida. Era perfecto.

De repente, un señor con unas túnicas grises, apareció de la nada; le susurró algo al oído a Kurogane, y se fue sin siquiera tomar en cuenta a los jóvenes.

-Chicos, les tengo una gran noticia, el sexto guerrero, ha llegado.

-Que bien –dijo Max buscando al chico con la vista.

-Ven, te estamos esperando –dijo Kurogane.

Todos los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos, de ver que el famoso sexto guerrero… **¡Era una chica!** Los cinco estaban en _shock_. Ella se acercaba hacia a ellos tímidamente y se paró a un lado de Kurogane.

-Hola, me llamo, Sakura Kinomoto, tengo 15, y… soy de Tomoeda, aquí Japón. Me da mucho gusto conocerlos.

Esta niña era preciosa. Pelo castaño claro, no tanto como el de Lautaro, ojos verde esmeralda, únicos, Era bastante alta, pero no pasaba a ninguno de sus compañeros. Tenía una figura envidiable, prácticamente... 100-65-90.

Ninguno de los chicos salió de su estado de trance hasta después de unos segundos. Luego todos juntos reaccionaron:

-¿¡Una _chica_!?

**_Continuará_**

**Y? que les pareció? Espero reviews!!! Besos!!**

**Por cierto... Acosta, es mi apellido, y Duclós, es el de mi mamá, es francés, y se lee DuclÓs, no DUclos, como supongo que lo debe de haber leído... bueno, nos vemos/leemos!! Bye!!!**


	2. Esto apenas comienza

**Konichiwaa suckers!! Como están? Me extrañaron? Seguro que no, pero… dejenme soñar!!Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________**

-¡Que se supone que hace una chica aquí! –preguntó Shaoran indignado.

-Ella es la sexta elegida. Sakura Kinomoto.

-¡No me interesa! ¡Es una chica! ¡No puede estar aquí! ¡Esto es para verdaderos guerreros! –dijo Shaoran dándole caso omiso a la furiosa mirada de Sakura.

-¡Shaoran! Cuida lo que dices si no quieres volver a China y perder la oportunidad.

-Pero…

-Pero –interrumpió Pierre poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Shaoran-. No esperábamos tener a una chica aquí, creíamos que… que las mujeres no eran aptas para este tipo de… cosas.

-No aclares que oscurece –dijo Sakura haciendo notar su presencia.- Yo si soy apta para estar aquí. Por algo me eligieron, ¿no?, además, el que me eligió, fue Kurogane, si tienen algo en contra, díganselo a él.

Kurogane los miró de una manera que los hizo dar un paso hacia atrás. A todos, menos a Shaoran.

-_Yo aún no lo acepto_ –le dijo Shaoran a Kurogane en chino, para que Sakura no entendiera-. _De seguro ella no entiende nada de esto, creo que ni siquiera puede hablar dos idiomas. Se salvó por ser japonesa._

-_Bonjour, Comment t'appelles-tu?_ (Hola, como te llamas?)-Preguntó Sakura al chico pelirrojo.

-_Je m'appelle Pierre._ (Me llamo Pierre)

-_Enchanté._ (Encantada)

Pierre la miró sorprendido mientras ella se dirigía hacia el rubio.

-_Hallo, wie heißt du?_ (Hola, como te llamas)

-_Maximillian..._

-_Es freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen._ (Encantada de conocerte)

Otro mas que la quedo mirando sorprendido.

-_Hello, can you tell me your name, please?_ (Hola, me puedes decir tu nombre, por favor)

-_Sure, I'm Eriol. Nice to meet you, Sakura._ (Seguro, soy Eriol, es un gusto, Sakura.)

-_Nice to meet you too._ (También es un gusto.)

Ahora se acerco a hablar con Lautaro

-_Hola, ¿Cómo te llamás?_ (N/A: Hablaban en "español", obvio...)

-_Lautaro. No creí que hablaras español tan bien, pocos son los extranjeros que lo hacen._

-_Y si, pero los idiomas se me dan bien fácil._

-_Que bueno._

Ahora se acercó a Shaoran, pero cuando ésta estaba a punto de hablarle él la interrumpió.

-Si, si, si, ya sé. También hablas chino, gran sorpresa, pero no me sorprende. Cualquiera podría.

-Tú no. Tu cerebro machista no te da la capacidad de pensar en otra cosa más además de rascarte las _pelotas _y que tu novia te cocine, te lave la ropa y críe a tus hijos.

Los demás se empezaron a reír fuertemente. Hasta que Lautaro dijo algo como _"Te dio con un caño"_, típica frase argentina, y todos le quedaron viendo raro, excepto Sakura, que lo había entendido y también rió suavemente.

-Bueno, basta de peleas –interrumpió Kurogane.- Eso déjenlo para el entrenamiento. Hoy es su día libre, por ser el primero. Los llevaré hacia sus habitaciones. Síganme.

Kurogane los guió hacia un edificio cercano que estaba rodeado de rosas chinas y orquídeas. Se notaba que el lugar era muy antiguo, pero se mantenía perfectamente. Estaba pintado de un blanco común, con detalles en negro y dorado en dos columnas que se encontraban afuera de la puerta, la cual era dorada, inmensa y tenía escrito en japonés "Dulces Sueños", por quien sabe que razón.

Cuando entraron, se encontraron con una alfombra blanca y larga que los esperaba bien presentable en el piso. Parecía tan limpia y reluciente que los chicos la esquivaron para no pisarla.

Las paredes eran blancas, pero repletas de antiguos recuerdos… como cuadros, pergaminos, espadas, abanicos, arcos y flechas, y otras cosas.

En medio del camino, había tres columnas, con el mismo dibujo que las de la entrada, que hacían al lugar verse mal bello, y menos blanco.

Al pasar por las columnas, doblaron hacia la izquierda, hacia un pasillo que ellos habían pasado por alto. Éste estaba decorado igual que el salón principal.

Este pasillo tenía cinco siete puertas de un color gris con toques blancos. Éstas puertas estaban a tres metros de distancia cada una, excepto por la séptima, que era la que le daba fin al pasillo por estar ubicada en lo fondo de éste.

-Bien, aquella puerta en el fondo, es el baño, y las seis puertas que tienen a su alrededor son sus habitaciones. Ninguna tiene algún lujo extra, son todas iguales, del mismo tamaño y misma decoración. –decía Kurogane mientras los chicos miraban las puertas discutiendo cual sería de quien.- No se molesten, yo ya elegí por ustedes. Verán que cada puerta tiene su nombre. Ésa será su habitación.

Sin decir nada mas, Kurogane se fue y dejó a los seis muchachos ahí en el pasillo observando las puertas. Apenas éste se fue, entraron.

Como había dicho Kurogane, todas eran iguales, así que si les describo una, les describo todas.

El cuarto estaba pintando de un durazno suave. Las paredes tenían una cubierta de madera hasta la mitad de ellas. Había una cama con sabanas verde limón dobladas sobre ella. Ésta se situaba debajo de la ventana que estaba frente a la puerta, la cual daba una hermosa iluminación. A un costado había un guardarropa de dos puertas, y en el otro costado, había una cómoda con cajones, un espejo y una pequeña silla. A un lado de la puerta, había una mesa, con un televisor, uno normal, no era ni muy grande, ni muy pequeño.

-Valla, que lindo –dijo Sakura observando su nueva habitación.- No puedo creerlo –dijo mientras abría el guardarropa.-Toda mi ropa está aquí ¡genial!

_"…Es toda la ilusión, la ilusión, de que tu me ames tal como yo…"_

-¿Hola? –dijo ella contestando su celular.- ¡Tomoyo! ¡Si! Llegué, el lugar es bellísimo, ni te imaginas.

_-Que bien Sakura. ¿Y que hay de tus compañeros?_

-Hay Toyo, como te pones cuando de muchachos se trata, eh?

_-Ya me conoces, amiga…_

-Pues sí, verás. Los chicos son cinco, y son todos muy apuestos, sobre todo uno, al que…

_-Al que le harías todo menos el sushi, eh?_ –Dijo Tomoyo divertida.-_Conociendo tu buen gusto, me imagino que debe estar buenísimo._

-No en realidad… Es una lástima que sea el mas guapo –dijo mientras se acostaba boca arriba en la cama.- ¡Es un maldito machista!

-_Pues… tendrás que mostrarle algo de tu poder femenino si te le quieres tirar encima._

-¡Toyo! Por favor.

-_Lo siento, tenía que decirlo. Pero hablando en serio, si el chico es un tonto, demuéstrale a él, a los otro y a tí misma, que puedes ser la mejor._

-Si, tienes razón Tomoyo. Gracias.

-_Bueno, si quieres agradecerme, envíame una foto de los chico, ya que tu tienes uno, yo aún tengo que elegir entre cuatro mas…_

-¡Tomoyo! –dijo ella entre risas.- Bueno… tienes buenas opciones…

_-Ya hablas mi idioma, amiga._

Sakura reía por el comentario de su amiga, hasta que golpearon a su puerta, así que se despidió de su mejor amiga y fue a atender la puerta.

-Que quieres –dijo después de ver quien era el que había golpeado su puerta.

-Mira niña –decía Shaoran seriamente.- No te creas que porque tuviste la suerte de estar aquí significa que vales algo.

-Ah, discúlpame. No sabía que por no tener testículos y usar un sostén soy una persona no válida. ¿Por qué no te vas a la mierda y me dejas en paz?

-¿Y así demuestras ser una dama? ¿Con ese vocabulario?

-¿Y así demuestras ser un caballero? ¿Haciéndote el grande cuando no eres mas que una simple porquería? Vete.

Shaoran le dio la última mirada amenazante y se retiró. Sakura cerró la puerta de un portazo y se fue hacia el espejo a acomodarse el pelo, y mirarse a ella misma con una mirada valiente.

-Ya verás Shaoran. Tú puedes ser malo. Pero yo, puedo ser aún más _perra._

_**Continuará**_

**Perdon… Fue muy largo? Fue muy feo? Fue muy estúpido… háganmelo saber!!**


	3. ¿Quieres mas té?

_**LECTURA OBLIGATORIA**_

**Bueno, primero, quiero aclarar algo. Ya sé que a varios de ustedes les pareció malo que Sakura hablara así… y que a otras les encantó, jeje. Pero díganme algo chicas. Si un chico viene, y les dice que ustedes no valen nada, ¿Qué van a hacer? ¿Le van a contestar? ¿O se van a largar a llorar y encerrarse en la habitación? No… Es el siglo XXI chicas… Tenemos que hacer valer nuestros derechos. Y no se preocupen. No es que Sakura va a ser tan boca sucia. Lo va a ser cuando la situación lo requiera. Además… ¿cuantas veces vieron una peli o un dibujito animado, en donde la chica era insultada y se quedaba callada y ustedes pensaban "que estúpida, si yo estuviera en su lugar le hubiera dicho lo que se merece"? A aquella o aquel que no le haya pasado que arroje la primera piedra.**

**Otra cosita…. Cuando dije eso de "perra", no sean mal pensados… o sea "Perra = Mala" no "Perra = Puta". Ok?**

**Me olvidé de decirles, acá, Sakura tiene el pelo hasta el pecho, ondulado.**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Ya era su segundo día en el templo. Eran las siete de la mañana y los seis jóvenes se encontraban en el mismo lugar en donde se habían conocido el día anterior.

-Buenos días mis jóvenes aprendices –decía Kurogane mientras se paseaba al rededor de los seis-. Espero que hallan descansado ayer, ya que hoy, los haré sufrir, y mucho.

Todos tragaron saliva al oír ese comentario.

-Les diré las reglas. No se cuestiona nada de lo que yo diga. Los castigos, no son como los que acostumbran, aquí si que les van a doler. Si ustedes tienen una pelea, no se defienden conmigo, la ganan, o la pierden solos, así aprenderán a no depender de nadie. Aquí, todos, se respetan, a menos que yo diga, que esa persona ha perdido del derecho de respeto.

Lautaro levantó tímidamente la mano, con la esperanza de no ser asesinado por el hablante anteriormente nombrado. Éste levanto la cabeza como ademán de aceptación de la petición por hablar.

-Co… como son… los castigos.

-Interesante pregunta –Dijo Kurogane acercándose a Lautaro con una sonrisa malévola. Éste tuvo que agacharse un poco para quedar a su altura. Su sonrisa se borrón un segundo después-. A todo aquel que se atreva a desafiar mis reglas, se le será arrojado un baldazo de agua fría, luego, se le darán en su espalda azotazos con bambú, y si éste se atreve a gritar en el último golpe, se le arrojará de espaldas al suelo, el cual estará cubierto de sal. ¿Está claro?

-S…si.

-Bueno, ahora, acompáñenme a desayunar.

Kurogane les hizo un ademán para que los otros lo siguieran. Éstos obedecieron como perros.

Kurogante los llevó hacia un salón todo pintado de color salmón, donde adentro estaba revestido por cortinas de seda blanca que llegaban hasta el piso -era un auténtico esplendor encontrarse ahí- algunas se encontraban volando por los aires debido al viento que entraba por las gigantescas ventanas, y otras se encontraban dando leves danzas sobre el suelo debido a los roces de sus voladores compañeros.

En el medio del salón se encontraba una mesa de madera color ocre, que tenía un mantel con algunos dibujos en marrón y negro. Alrededor de la mesa había siete almohadones haciendo juego con el mantel.

-Siéntense.

Los seis obedecieron y se arrodillaron cada uno en un almohadón. Éstos fueron seguidos brevemente por Kurogane, y cuando éste apenas se sentó, salieron de una puerta del fondo dos mujeres de tez muy blanca, con el cabello negro y lacio. Una lo tenía recogido con unos palillos y la otra lo dejaba caer sobre sus hombros. Vestían las dos un kimono negro con los bordes anaranjados. Ambas eran muy bonitas. De ojos negros y de tez de porcelana. Eran exactamente iguales. Eran gemelas.

La del cabello recogido llevaba una gran bandeja con tres platos y siete tazas; la otra, llevaba una tetera, muy grande, que se veía muy pesada para sus frágiles manos, pero ésta parecía llevarla sin dificultad. La tetera era de porcelana, era blanca y tenía unas extrañas flores dibujadas en verde.

-Gracias, Yeniku –Dijo Kurogane dándole una cálida sonrisa a la mujer de cabello recogido- Gracias, Hiraku –Le dijo a la otra mujer, dándole la misma sonrisa-.

Éstas hicieron una reverencia y acomodar todo en la mesa. Los tres platos que anteriormente traía Yeniku, contenía algunos bocadillos que se veían deliciosos y se notaban que eran recién sacados del horno. Le dieron a cada uno de los que estaba en la mesa una taza y Hiraku comenzó a servirles té.

-Gracias –Dijo Sakura cuando la hermosa joven japonesa le sirvió té, Sakura le dedicó una de sus lindas sonrisas y ésta la respondió-.

Una vez servido el té, las dos bellas jóvenes dieron un paso atrás y los jóvenes comenzaron a disfrutar de los bocadillos y del té.

Era realmente maravilloso, era como probar el cielo. Los jóvenes saboreaban cada bocado y agradecían a Dios por haber bendecido las manos de estas dos hermosas jóvenes.

Shaoran fue el primero en terminar su té. Obviamente, quería más, así que estuvo a punto de tomar la tetera que se encontraba a sólo centímetros de él. Pero cambió de idea.

-Oye,tú –Le dijo de una manera grosera a Yeniku-. Sírveme más.

Yeniku lo miró con un desagrado muy visible, ¿Quién se creía éste que era?

-Anda, vamos. Para eso estas _aquí_, ¿no?

La joven se acercó a él, aún con la misma mirada, para servirle su maldito té. Pero cuando ésta estuvo a punto de tomar la tetera, Sakura la detuvo, y le dijo que ella lo haría. Yeniku, aceptó, pero ahora con una mirada confundida.

-Ya era hora de que aceptaras que solo sirves para servir.

Sakura lo miró con una sonrisa inescrutable, y sus compañeros la miraban preguntándose si le había picado algo.

Sakura comenzó a servir el té en la taza de Shaoran, pero cuando éste ya no prestó atención, ella aprovechó para pasar la tetera, desde la taza, hasta la entrepierna de Shaoran. Éste pegó un salto, pero eso no hizo que Sakura parara.

Shaoran estaba rojo, pero no por vergüenza, sino porque se aguantaba los gritos que se ahogaba por el caliente, caliente té que estaba cayendo sobre sus "partes sensibles".

-Ahora escúchame –Dijo Sakura sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo-. Primero, yo no soy una geisha para que me declares como tu "sirvienta", ni estas señoritas lo son; segundo, deberías de ser un poquito mas considerado, ya que éstas dos lindas chicas se levantaron temprano para que tu puedas comer, y tercero –Ahora al fin dejo la tetera en la mesa y Shaoran dejó de sufrir- ¿No estas… -dijo mirando su entrepierna con una sonrisa pícara-. Un poquito grande para orinarte encima?

Todos comenzaron a reírse, incluso Kurogane, y Sakura miraba a Sahoan con una sonrisa triunfante, mientras este la amenazaba con la mirada. De repente, Shaoran tiró todos los platos y las tazas de la mesa, rompiéndolo todo.

-Sabes que, me _cansaste._

Shaoran levantó la mano y estaba a punto de abofetear a Sakura. Pero ella fue más rápida. Tomó la tetera y la puso frente a su cara haciendo que Shaoran la golpee, causando en su mano un gran dolor por el golpe.

Éste luego de sobarse la mano, se levantó sin decir nada y se retiró. Sakura seguía con la misma mirada pícara triunfante.

Mientras tanto, Shaoran estaba en su cuarto buscando ropa nueva y murmurando cosas que no son muy apropiadas para decir en público.

Pero lo último que dijo fue:

"Ganaste la batalla inútil, pero no la guerra"

**_Continuará._**

**Por Dios!! Que cosa tan horrible!!!!**

**Anden. Vamos, espero los tomates!!**


	4. Habilidades

**Konichiwa!!**

**Perdonen por el tiempo**

**Espero no defraudarlos**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________**

-Bueno, como ya saben, ustedes fueron elegidos por tener desarrolladas ciertas habilidades –decía Kurogane mientras se paseaba por delante de los seis jóvenes.- ¿Cuáles son?

-Velocidad, Fuerza, agilidad, inteligencia y equilibrio – dijeron los seis al unísono-.

-Bien. Así como lo han dicho, éstas son cinco. Y cada uno de ustedes, es bueno en todos, pero sólo en uno, son los mejores. Y si bien son seis, hay algunos de ustedes, que comparten la misma habilidad, solo que tienen distinta forma de expresarla.

Kurogane les hizo ademán de que lo siguieran, y los condujo hacia la parte trasera del templo. La cual no era exactamente un jardín lleno de margaritas.

El lugar estaba lleno de obstáculos, de todo tipo.

-Aquí – dijo Kurogane – sabrán cual es su habilidad especial.

Los chicos no le hicieron caso debido al asombro que se llevaron por semejante lugar. No tenían ni idea de a lo que se iban a enfrentar.

-Ahora, ¿Ven aquel mural? – Decía mientras a su derecha señalaba un mural – Quiero ver, que es lo que harían, si se enfrentaran a un mural así.

El nombrado mural, estaba hecho de ladrillos, pedazos de vidrios, metales filosos y picos de piedras puntiagudas. Medía tres metros de largo, seis metros de alto y veinte centímetros de ancho. Tenía algunos huecos en su superficie. Éstos servían para que los chicos lo escalaran.

-Repetiré lo que quiero que hagan – dijo Kurogane – Quier ver, que harían, si se enfrentaran a un muro, así. El primero que llega, gana. Comienzen… ¡Ahora!

-Lo seis corrieron hacia al mural, pero solo cinco comenzaron a escalarlo. Eriol se quedó abajo esperando a que los demás llegaran hasta la cima del mural. Luego de algunos gemidos por raspones y cortadas, llegaron poco a poco hacia la cima.

Cuando éstos lo hicieron, Eriol cruzó por el lado izquierdo del mural, quedando ya del otro lado. Kurogane lo observó, pero no dijo nada.

Cuando los demás lograron llegaron, lo miraron muy disgustados. ¿Por qué ellos debieron soportar todo eso y él sólo cruzó por el costado? Era muy injusto.

-Oye eso no es justo – Dijo Max mirando enojado a Eriol mientras éste sólo sonreía – ¿Por qué has hecho trampa?

-Yo no hice trampa – dijo Eriol con toda tranquilidad –.

-Entonces explícate – Dijo Sakura algo enojada mientras se sobaba la rodilla –.

-Kurogane dijo: 'Que harían, si se enfrentaran a un muro "así"'. Pues bien, si yo me enfrentara a un muro así, de esa altura, pero que no tuviera nada a los costados que me impidiera pasar, ¿Para que lastimarme tratando de escalarlo si es algo innecesario que puedo ahorrarme el disgusto de hacer?

-Pero Kurogane dijo…-Intentó decir Pierre pero fue interrumpido por Kurogane –.

-Yo dije que quería ver, que es lo que harían, no les dije que era obligatorio escalarlo-.

Al entender semejante tontería, los cinco lastimados comenzaron a quejarse y a llamarse a sí mismos tontos por no haber pensado bien.

-Eso demuestra – habló Kurogane – que Eriol, posee una gran, inteligencia – dijo mientras le daba a Eriol unas palmadas en el hombro-. Ahora, vamos hacia el siguiente reto.

Kurogane los guío hacia una biga de madera de tres metros de largo. Junto a este, había seis varas de madera, donde cada una sostenía a los extremos un balde lleno hasta casi el tope de arena.

-Aquí demostrarán su equilibrio. Les explicaré bien para que todos entiendan. Cada uno debe de sostener una vara con los baldes, sobre esa biga, pero, deben sostenerse, solo con una mano, o un brazo, o pie, o pierna. Sólo uno. Y aquel que se caiga de la biga, o tire un solo grano de arena, pierde.

Luego de que Kurogane les dio la orden, los seis tomaron las varas con los baldes y se subieron a la biga.

Max y Pierre no pudieron siquiera durar tres segundos en la biga, apenas subieron, se balancearon un poco y Max cayó de cara hacia el césped, pero Pierre cayó de entrepierna, así que el se llevó la peor parte.

Eriol intentó ponerse en pose pero se fue hacia delante y cayó de la biga, pero de pie.

Shaoran se sostuvo de su mano derecha, en forma vertical, sosteniendo la vara en ambas plantas de los pies, pero luego de un minuto, se fue inclinando hacia la derecha hasta que cayó sentado en el suelo.

Sakura se sostuvo sobre el brazo izquierdo y sostuvo la vara en el empeine del pie derecho y su Piera izquierda la mantuvo estirada en el aire, luego de un minuto ella también perdió el equilibrio, y cayó tambaleándose un poco, pero de pie.

Lautaro se sostuvo de la mano izquierda, pero con su mano libre tomo su pie derecho y lo atrajo hacia delante mientras que su pierna libre sostenía la vara. Éste se quedó así por un buen tiempo. En realidad, no se bajó hasta que Kurogane se lo pidió.

-Bien Lautaro – dijo Kurogane – no hace falta aclarar que posees un equilibrio envidiable.

-Gracias – Respondió Lautaro-.

-Bien hecho Lautaro – le decía amablemente Sakura –.

Él respondió con una sincera sonrisa.

-Bien ahora, vamos a probar su agilidad – dijo Kurogane –.

Éste los llevó hacia un lugar donde había un farol alto, de mas o menos tres dos metros y medio. A la altura de donde termina el farol, comenzaba un puente, pero este estaba atravesado por cintas y ramas que dejaban muy poco espacio para cruzarlo. Al final del puente, había un tubo de escape, como el de los bomberos, que conducía hacia abajo, donde había mas tubos como ese, que formaban una camino zigzagueado.

-Les explicaré – dijo Kurogane – Deben subir a ese puente, por medio de ese farol, cruzar el puente, sin romper las cintas y las ramas, bajar por el tubo de escape, y pasar por los otros, sin tocar el suelo.

Ni Pierre, ni Shaoran, ni Max, ni Lautaro y ni Eriol, pudieron siquiera subir el farol.

Sakura lo subió en un segundo, se aferró a él y se trasladó tan rápido que si parpadeaban se lo iban a perder. Cruzó el puente sin siquiera rozar las cintas y las ramas, deslizandose luego por los tubos haciéndolo ver muy fácil. Era como una serpiente. Si no supieran que es humana, podrían haber jurado que no tenía huesos.

Estaba de más decir que Sakura era la que poseía la asombrosa agilidad, ¿No?

Con el transcurso de las horas, las pruebas siguieron. Pierre y Max empataron en velocidad, pero no les molestó, es más, les pareció grandioso que tuvieran algo en común y eso los hizo acercase mas como amigos.

Shaoran se quedó con la fuerza, demostrándolo de una manera arrogante y ególatra.

Ya era hora de que descansen, ya que al día siguiente tendrían que practicar en las pruebas en las que mas fallaron.

Luego de que todos se dieron una ducha, se reunieron en la habitación de Shaoran – menos Sakura, por supuesto – para celebrar su primer día de entrenamiento.

Sakura estaba algo entretenida con la televisión, pero un suave golpeteo a su puerta la hizo volver en sí.

Cuando abrió, se encontró con Lautaro. Sorprendida, lo invitó a pasar.

-Sakura, quería decirte que nos impresionaste a casi todos hoy en las pruebas – dijo Lautaro con sinceridad –.

-Gracias, pero, como que a casi todos… Ah, claro.

-Dijo que te movías como una… pros…

-Si, ya entendí. Está celoso, porque fue algo en lo que no pudo destacar. Oye, tengo una pregunta, ¿Es Li el único machista o, no está solo?

-En realidad, el es el único. Pero Pierre y Max dijeron que no lo son, pero que como la mayoría de los hombres, se creían superiores.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco.

-Y Eriol es neutral.

-Y que hay de ti.

-Soy uno de los pocos que respeta a una mujer. Es que, me críe con mujeres, y, no puedo soportar que lastimen a una.

-¿Cómo es eso de que te criaste con ellas?

-Es que vivo con mi madre y con mi hermanita. Y además de que mis tías y mis primas siempre vienen a visitarnos.

-¿Y tú papá?

-Él… nos abandonó cuando mi madre se embarazó de mi hermana.

-Lo siento.

-No, está bien.

-Y… ¿tienes alguna foto de ellas?

-Sí – dijo Lautaro mientra sacaba su billetera del bolsillo y la abría –. Son ellas.

La foto mostraba a una bella mujer morena con unos ojos como el mar que sonreía de una manera tan dulce que ver la foto te ponía contento. La mujer sostenía a una niña pequeña muy parecida a ella. Junto a ellas estaba Lautaro.

-Valla, tu mamá es muy bonita, y tu hermana es una ternura.

-Si… - decía Lautaro con una chispa de nostalgia en su voz -.

-¿Como se llaman?

-Mi mamá se llama Carolina, y mi hermanita Cintia.

-Cintia es preciosa, de seguro va ser muy popular entre los chicos cuando crezca.

-¡No! – Dijo Lutaro con una mirada protectora – ¡Ella es mi niña y mas vale que no se le acerque ningún chico porque lo castro!

-Ja, ja, ja, me recuerdas tanto a mi hermano. Es igual que tú.

Luego de un buen rato de conversación y comienzo de una confianza, Sakura por fin dijo:

-Sabes Lautaro, tú y yo seremos grandes amigos.

_**Continuará.**_


	5. Decepción

**PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON**

**Miles y miles de disculpas por el tiempo… historia larga. Además, imaginen que estuve desde Noviembre SIN INTERNET. Fue horrible.**

**Espero no defraudarlos.**

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde su llegada al templo Tsukimine, y no sólo sus habilidades se habían reforzado, también lo hicieron los lazos de amistad.

Europa y Europa, Asia y Europa, América y Asia. (América es un continente, no un país, todos somos americanos, no sólo .)Pero parecía que Asia y Asia se iban alejando cada vez más.

Shaoran siempre le echaba en cara a Sakura que ella no podía ganarle en fuerza, y ella que él no podía ganarle en agilidad y le repetía que la fuerza no lo era todo. Él resto ya no los podía soportar, eran los dos unos niños, es más, ni los niños se comportaban de esa forma.

Un día, Kurogane les dijo que debía viajar a Tokio por asuntos familiares, así que les dijo que disfruten un descanso, pero que se comporten, porque cuando él regresara, los haría sudar sangre.

Obviamente, todos tragaron saliva, ya que en ese tiempo habían aprendido que todo lo que el maestro decía, lo decía literalmente.

-Tengo hambre –dijo Jean Pierre- ¡Cocinemos algo!

-OK –dijeron todos al unísono.

Se dirigieron todos a la cocina a buscar algún libro con recetas interesantes. Encontraron uno de comida mexicana. Sus bocas se llenaban de saliva al ver las fotos de esos platos. No podían decidirse, así que eligieron hacer de todo un poco.

Pierre era el chef principal, él los dirigía a todos, pero nadie puso una queja, porque parecía que sabia lo que hacía y decía. Aunque mas que ordenar, él hacía la mayor parte.

Unas tres horas después, los seis guerreros estaban preparando la mesa y servían todo lo que habían cocinado. Birria; pan de dátil; sopa veracruzana; tacos (no podían faltar); huevos rancheros; crema de tomate y maíz; sopa de pollo y guisantes; pollo con hierbabuena; arroz con leche, unas empanadas, que aunque son argentinas Lautaro las quiso preparar, y como postre, Pastel Chavela.

Una hora después, la mesa estaba vacía.

Todos se sobaban la panza y se sentían con 15 kilos más. Pero ahora había un gran dilema. ¿Quién iba a lavar los platos?

-Si quieren lo hago yo –dijo Sakura parándose.

-¿Lo ves? Aunque no lo admitas, sólo sirves para eso.

-Al menos sirvo para algo, no como en tu caso, Li.

Shaoran se paró para decir algo cuando fue interrumpido por fuerte golpe en la mesa.

-¿Saben que? me hartaron. Los dos, me HARTARON. Y antes que tener que soportarlos, prefiero encargarme yo de toda esta mierda –dijo Max enojado levantando los platos y llevándolos a la cocina.

El resto se levantó y ayudó a Max con la mesa sin decir una sola palabra. Pero todos estaban de acuerdo con él.

Sakura ignoró la mirada amenazante de Shaoran y se retiró hacia su cuarto.

El resto de la tarde pasó rápidamente. Ya era hora de dormir y todos los guerreros estaban en sus camitas soltando salivita en las almohaditas (XD). Pero de dos a tres de la mañana, se hizo constante el sonido de la cadena y el sonido del vómito.

Sakura, Lautaro, Shaoran y Pierre se despertaron para ver que sucedía. Y todos se sorprendieron al ver la cabeza de Eriol dentro del inodoro. Cuando éste terminó de vomitar, se pudo ver que su cara estaba un poco inflamada al apartarla del inodoro.

-¿Eriol, estás bien? –preguntó Pierre sobándole la espalda.

-¿Le pusiste cilantro a algo? – dijo Eriol.

-A la sopa de pollo y a la crema de tomates. No me digas que eres alérgico.

-¿Necesito hacerlo?

-Lo siento mucho, Eriol.

-Está bien, no lo sabias… -dijo antes de vomitar.

-Hay una farmacia a unos diez kilómetros.

-Vamos, yo tengo mi motocicleta.

Luego de haberse estacionado al frente de la farmacia, se dieron cuenta de con quien estaban. Así es, Shaoran y Sakura. Pero olvidaron eso por un momento, ahora Eriol era más importante, sus peleas tendrían lugar luego.

-Cuida la moto, enseguida vuelvo –dijo Shaoran entrando a la farmacia.

Sakura se apoyó contra la moto y miró la hora en su celular. Eran las tres y media de la mañana.

-Valla… que haces aquí sola, ricura –dijo un muchacho que apareció de la oscuridad.

Sakura lo ignoró.

-¿Que acaso eres muda, bombón? –dijo otro muchacho que apareció junto con otros tres.

-Espero a alguien –dijo Sakura sin mirarlos.

-Vamos, muñeca. Ven a tomar un trago con nosotros –dijo otro mas que aparecía con otros dos.

-Creo que ustedes ya tomaron demasiado ¿no lo creen? –dijo Sakura mirándolos con desdén.

-Uuuh, eres ruda. Eso me encanta. –le decía el primero que había aparecido observándola con lascivia (espero que sea eso).

Sakura se levantó y camino hacia la entrada de la farmacia, pero uno de los muchachos se puso enfrente.

-Muévete.

-¿Por qué, mi amor? Quédate con nosotros –le dijo el muchacho tomándola de la cintura.

Sakura le dejó su puño marcado en la cara.

-No me toques, imbécil.

-¿Quieres hacerte la dura, verdad?

Todos los chicos se abalanzaron sobre ella y la llevaron al callejón.

Aunque ella fuese muy buena peleando, no podía contra todos. Eran ocho contra una, y todos eran casi tan altos y robustos como Kurogane. Sakura la tenía muy difícil. No estaba lo suficientemente entrenada. Lo más que podía hacer era defenderse para que no le quiten la ropa.

Shaoran salió de la farmacia y se encontró con su motocicleta en perfecto estado, pero sola.

-A donde diablos se…

"¡AYUDA!"

Shaoran corrió hacia donde escuchó la voz de Sakura, pero paró unos metros antes. No podía creer lo que veía. Ocho hombres, contra una niña. (Con 15 años, sigue siendo una niña). Y aunque la superaban en número, no podían ni tocarla. Shaoran quedó en shock. ¿Como unos idiotas se fijarían en una chica tan… frágil e inocente, cuando había mujeres hechas y derechas para que ellos disfrutaran? El género que él tanto había defendido había caído en lo más bajo.

Pero un grito de Sakura lo hizo despertar. No faltaba mucho para que pudieran con ella, solo necesitaba cansarse, y ya faltaba poco.

Shaoran corrió hacia ellos y comenzó a pelear junto a Sakura. El más fuerte y la más ágil, juntos. Ahora la pelea era injusta… pero para los otros ocho.

Seis quedaron inconcientes, y dos se fueron a cambiar los pantalones.

Sakura estaba muy agitada, pero sobre todo, sorprendida. Él, que tanto la trató de inferior y de inútil, la ayudó sin que ella se lo pidiese.

-Gracias –le dijo con voz entrecortada.

-De… nada –dijo Shaoran sorprendido por lo que ella le había dicho y por lo que él había hecho- pero… volvamos. Eriol debe de estar vomitando hasta las tripas.

En la mitad del viaje de regreso, Sakura comenzó a llorar, pero despacio, para que Shaoran no escuchara, aunque él la vio por el espejo. Pero no dijo nada. Sentía que tenía todo su derecho.

Cuando volvieron, Sakura entró sin mirar a nadie a su habitación. Lautaro la miró extrañado, y vio que Shaoran estaba un poco agitado y desalineado.

-¿Qué pasó allá? –preguntó Lautaro.

-Tuvimos… -contestó Shaoran casi sin aliento- unos pequeños percances.

Ya era la mañana. Eriol se sentía mejor, Sakura también y Shaoran estaba más relajado. Pero el que no estaba tranquilo era Lautaro. No podía dejar de pensar en como es que sus compañeros habían llegado tan agitados.

Fue con Sakura, para hablar con ella, pero cuando la vio bien de cerca, noto algunos raspones y cortes en todo su cuerpo.

-¿Quién te hizo eso? –le preguntó Lautaro a Sakura preocupado.

-Este…

-Shaoran –dijo con una mirada furiosa.

Salió corriendo hacia la habitación de Shaoran con Sakura tras él pidiéndole que pare. Cuando lo encontró lo tomó de su camisa y lo arrinconó contra la pared.

-¿Qué le hiciste? –preguntó Lautaro furioso.

-¡Lautaro! –Gritó Sakura- déjame explicarte…

Luego de la explicación, Lautaro le pidió disculpas a Shaoran y éste las aceptó fácilmente.

Luego de eso, Max y Pierre aparecieron de sus habitaciones y les pidieron a Shaoran y a Sakura que los ayuden a sacar algunas cosas del armario de limpieza del salón principal. Ellos aceptaron con gusto, y luego de que entraron, escucharon un portazo y el cierre de una llave.

-¿Qué hacen? –preguntó Shaoran confundido.

-No saldrán de aquí hasta que se lleven bien –contestó Max desde afuera del armario.

-Tienen todo el día –les dijo Pierre para luego retirarse con Max.

-Mierda, lo que faltaba –dijo Shaoran muy enojado.

Pasaron tres infinitas horas en las que los compañeros no se dirigieron la palabra. Comenzaba a ponerse aburrido, así que Sakura decidió romper el hielo.

-¿Intentaste golpear la puerta? –preguntó Sakura.

-Si. Y no funcionó –contestó Shaoran- ¿No intentaste pasar por debajo de ella? Ya que eres tan ágil –le dijo Shaoran sarcásticamente y de mala gana.

-Eres imposible –dijo Sakura revoleando los ojos.

-E invencible también –dijo Shaoran.

-¿También engreído? –Dijo Sakura- valla, acaso… ¿No hay nada bueno en ti?

-Mucho mas de lo que hay en ti –dijo Shaoran- y mucho mas útil.

-¿Lo ves? Nadie puede hablar contigo, porque siempre tienes que sacar a la luz ese maldito sarcasmo tuyo –dijo Sakura- ¿Acaso le pagaste a Eriol para que fuera tu amigo? ¡Porque él se merece más que una simple basura que se sobrevalora y piensa que huele a perfume cuando no tiene nada más que olor a mierda!

-Bueno, discúlpame. Pero si mal no lo recuerdo, ¡esta simple basura con olor a mierda te salvó la virginidad anoche!

-Lo hiciste únicamente para refregármelo en la cara, ¿No es así? ¡Hasta ese acto tan _heroico_, puedes convertirlo en uno tan _egoísta_, porque siempre, la única cosa, que está en tu mente, eres TÚ! ¡Te cagas en el resto!

-¡Entonces debí cagarme en ti, dejar que eso tipos te violen, y yo sólo disfrutar del maravilloso espectáculo! ¡Para demostrarte, otra vez, que el hombre es mejor!

Sakura abofeteó a Shaoran.

Éste último solo se la quedó mirando enojado. Pero en un impulso de su cuerpo, la tomó por las mejillas y unió sus labios con los de ella. Sakura estaba bastante sorprendida, pero luego de un rato se dejó llevar. No era su primer beso, no era el mejor, pero fue el que más le había… "movido el piso".

Después de dos minutos se soltaron y se miraron sonrojados y agitados.

-Ok, ya pueden irse –dijo Max abriéndoles la puerta- Oigan, ¿Qué pasó? –dijo al mirarlos tan rojos.

-¡Nada! –dijeron los dos al unísono.

_**Continuará…**_

**No se la esperaban, ¿no? Ja, ja, bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y se los hice largo para compensar un poco el tiempo. Las comidas mexicanas las saque de un librito de recetas que tenía a la mano.**

**PD: No va a haber onda entre Lautaro y Sakura, así que no se desilusionen… o ilusionen.**

**¡¡Besos!! Hasta el próximo Cáp.!! LOS QUIERO MUCHO!!!**

**Y QUIERO MUCHOS REVIEWS!!! PLEASE!!!**


	6. Primer día en paz

**_Holiiiissss!!!!_**

**_Bueno… Acá les traigo el cap número seis…_**

**_Les aviso… que si algunos de Uds. Tiene Facebook, y nacieron entre 1985 y 1996, únanse al grupo "Si reconoces estas series… UNÍTE" jejej, agreguen fotos, muchas fotos de sus recuerdos jajaja, de los buenos tiempos!_**

**_Ok… sigo con el fic._**

* * *

_-Buenos días –dijo Kurogane._

El día estaba un poco pesado. Estaba nublado y caluroso. Son esos días pre-tormenta en los que siempre te morís de calor.

Pero a Kurogane no le importaba. É les prometió que sudarían sangre, y sangre era lo que iban a sudar.

Primero, hizo que se levantaran a las cinco de la mañana para limpiar todo el templo, usando solo un cepillo de dientes, y un jabón… algo gastado. Pero les dio sólo una hora y media para hacerlo… además tenían que limpiar el techo… pero sin usar escalera… debían hacerlo usando las técnicas que habían aprendido.

Sorprendentemente… terminaron a tiempo… pero hechos pedazos… aunque aun así… a Kurogane no le importó. Les hizo limpiar el patio… haciendo lo mismo que habían hecho antes… sólo que ahora contaban con una sola hora para hacerlo.

Cincuenta y nueve minutos con cincuenta y ocho segundos después…

-No… puedo… continuar… -dijo Max exhausto, tirado a un lado de la fuente que marcaba el medio del patio- que alguien… me mate…

-No Max… -dijo Eriol- ¿Quién va a matarme después?

-¡Arriba! -dijo Kurogane haciendo que todos se sobresaltaran- Cuando yo tenía su edad… nos daban QUINCE MINUTOS para hacer todas las tareas juntas… y no nos atrevíamos a quejarnos siquiera… Ahora… continúen con la ropa.

Y todos pensaron… "¡Mierda!"… en sus respectivos idiomas.

A las diez de la mañana… todos estaban destrozados.

-Bueno… creo que se merecen un descanso… por todo lo que han trabajado, así que… pueden usar la piscina para disfrutar lo que queda del día.

Kurogane terminó de decir esas palabras y se retiró, no sin antes embozar una sonrisa pícara.

Todos estaban muy desconcertados al haber sido tratados con tal "amabilidad" de parte de Kurogane. Pero… después de recordar la palabra "piscina", ya no les importó más.

Los cinco chicos ya estaban disfrutando del agua fresca y aliviándose del calor. Todos usando trajes de baño, dejando a luz esos cuerpos bien formados que escondían. Personalmente, me hubiera encantado estar ahí en ese momento XD.

Pero cuando ninguno de ellos se percató de que faltaba alguien… hasta que ésta apareció con un bikini negro con detalles verdes. Destacando su hermosa figura.

-¿Qué les pasa? -Preguntó Sakura viendo como todos la miraban sonrojados y atónitos- Como si fuera la primera vez que ven a una chica en bikini…

Sakura ignoró las raras miradas de sus compañeros, evitó sus babas del piso, y de dio un chapuzón en la fresca agua. Pero, el problema es que aún había cinco personitas que se encontraban en total y completo trance. Ella disfrutaba de su día libre, y ellos… disfrutaban el ver como ella lo hacía.

Así que pensó en curarlos y los salpicó un poco.

Eriol se retiró a quien sabe donde, Max y Lautaro se pusieron a hablar de fútbol, pero como el agua no había llegado a mojar a Pierre ni a Shaoran, ellos continuaban en coma. Hasta que Pierre despertó:

-Oye Shaoran -dijo el pelirrojo- ¿podrías prestarme dinero? Necesito llamar a mi madre –dijo sin apartar sus ojos de… lo que había en la piscina.

-¿Para qué? –preguntó Shaoran, mirando lo mismo que Pierre.

-Es que… le prometí que la llamaría cuando me enamorara…

-Ahora que lo pienso… -respondió Shaoran- debería llamar a Mei Ling…

-Valla Shaoran –dijo Lautaro, que escuchó lo que Shaoran dijo- tarde o temprano caerías ante el sexo femenino.

-Pero valla que son buenas para hacerte tropezar -dijo Max acercándose con Lautaro mientras observaban a Sakura sentarse en una de las sillas.

Todos asintieron ante el comentario de Max.

Los cuatros volvieron al trance hasta que sorprendieron a Eriol… ¡Tomándole fotos a Sakura con su celular! Jamás se lo esperarían de él, pero… al fin y al cabo… era hombre y no de piedra ¿verdad?

Caminaron sigilosamente hasta donde estaba Eriol, entonces Max tomó su celular y comenzó a revisar las fotos -las cuales todas estaban muy bien- mientras Eriol moría de vergüenza y se ponía más rojo que un tomate.

-Bueno, Eriol -dijo Max sin sacar sus ojos del celular (ni tampoco los otros)- este es el trato. Sakura no se enterará de esto, a menos que me pases estas fotos.

De repente, Sakura tomó el celular de las manos de Max y comenzó a borrar sus "fotografías no autorizadas".

-O que tal si Sakura se entera y borra toda evidencia para que nadie más se entere.

Los chicos estaban con las cabezas bajas y muertos de la vergüenza.

-Oigan -dijo Sakura para que le presten atención- yo también… estoy disfrutando de una linda vista… -dijo observando sus abdominales- y no ando siendo una pervertida -dijo mientras le devolvía el celular a Eriol.

-¿Así que disfrutas de la vista? -preguntó Max alzando una ceja y embozando una sonrisa pícara.

-Si… lastima que las caras… arruinan por completo la vista… -dijo Sakura para luego reírse.

Los otros se hicieron los ofendidos y la empujaron hacia la piscina, saltaron luego de eso y comenzaron a jugar y a divertirse.

Pero de lo que los europeos y el americano se habían dado cuenta… era que en Asia, no había habido ninguna guerra… al menos por hoy.

-Si se comportan como niños, enciérralos tres horas en un armario que apesta a líquido de limpieza y se llevarán bien -dijo Pierre contento por su idea.

**_Continuará…_**

**Bueno, son las dos de la mañana… escucho a Makano y a Joselif (no se si se escribe así) y acá… les doy este cap de mierda que se me ocurrió XD bueno… y para los que se confundieron con Mei Ling… Recuerden que ella le hizo prometer que le iba a decir quien le gustaba… pero acá, Shao lo dijo solo por decir… no es que de verdad esté enamorado… no por ahora… MUAJAJAJAJA…!!!**

**Beeesooooooooooooosss!!!**


	7. Talón de Aquiles

**_Hola a todos! Mil disculpas por el tiempo. En serio._**

**_Bueno, primero, gracias a todas las personas que me han puesto entre sus favoritos, tanto en historias, como en autores. Realmente se los agradezco. Muchas gracias!_**

**_Ahí va el fic._**

* * *

Doce de la noche.

Una mañana muy pesada, pero una tarde muy relajante. Con chicos musculosos y sexys, risas, chicas… chica en bikini, fotos de celular, chicos musculosos, sexys, musculosos…ejem… Perdón.

Cae la noche en el templo Tsukimine. Se supone que los seis guerreros están en el quinto sueño, pidiendo taxi para el sexto. Todos, excepto dos. Un niño, y una niña. En el pasillo de sus habitaciones, en medio de un trato.

-Bueno –dijo suspirando Shaoran mientras se rascaba la cabeza- Prometo no molestarte más…

-Yo… -dijo Sakura- prometo no ser tan… enojona y…

-¿E insoportablemente feminista? –Interrumpió Shaoran divertido- Lo siento –Respondió al ver la cara de enojo de Sakura.

Pero luego éste se sorprendió al ver como ella soltaba una carcajada.

-Tienes razón –dijo Sakura- Pero tú también tienes que dejar de ser tan indiferente hacia mí. Sabes, no es lindo llegar a un lugar esperando pasarla increíble y que te den tan dichosa bienvenida –le dijo Sakura seria.

-Lo siento –respondió Shaoran.

-Entonces… -habló la ojiesmeralda- ¿es un trato? –dijo levantando su menique.

-Trato –dijo el chino tomando el menique de Sakura con el suyo.

-Éste es el trato del menique, a aquel que ose desobedecerlo se le caerán cien agujas y se le caerá el dedo –dijeron al unísono mientras agitaban sus manos enganchadas por los meniques. (Que conste, el cantito ese no me lo acordaba, así que metí cualquiera XD)

-Es increíble –dijo Sakura al soltarse del menique del chico- Una simple unión de labios puede hacer que dos idiotas se queden callados.

-Si… bueno… ya sabes… -dijo Shaoran evitando la vista de Sakura- estuvimos encerrados por tres horas… estábamos muy alterados…y…y…

-Si, si… el encierro –dijo Sakura con una sonrisa pícara al notar lo nervioso que estaba su compañero.

-Oye…-dijo acercándose más a él- Aún así pienso que… -dijo acercándose más, observando divertida como él se alejaba nervioso- no fue… una cosa tan grave… ¿o si? –dijo para terminar acorralándose contra la pared.

Shaoran agradecía al cielo que era de noche, porque sentía su cara caliente y se imaginaba lo roja que debía de estar. Eso era una vergüenza para su "honor de macho".

Sakura acercó su rostro peligrosamente al del chino, ya sentía su respiración otra vez y disfrutaba del nerviosismo que emanaba su presa acorralada.

Cuando estuvo a unos pocos centímetros del rostro del chico, paró y le susurró:

-¿Qué pasa Li-kun? ¿Te pone nervioso el hecho de que alguien más tenga el control?

Shaoran tragó saliva y dijo:

-N-no. Es sólo que… que… si nuestros compañeros nos encuentran… así… sería una situación…

-Shhhh… -susurró Sakura haciendo que el castaño se calle- arruinas el momento…

La hermosa japonesa se acercó a su rostro un poco más, haciendo puntitas con los pies, ya que Shaoran era más alto.

Sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse cuando de repente ella paró y se fue unos pasos para atrás.

-¿Sabes que? –Le dijo con total naturalidad- Tienes razón. Sería muy complicado de explicar si los chicos nos descubren… -soltó un sonoro bostezo- mmm… ya es tarde… me voy a dormir. Hasta mañana –dijo para irse tranquilamente a su cuarto mientras dejaba a un aturdido Shaoran en el pasillo.

Sakura entró a su habitación y pensó para sí:

_Quien diría que Li Shaoran tenía como punto débil a una chica sin miedo._

Pero con lo único con lo que estos dos no contaban... era que un morenito, de hermosos ojos... LO HABÍA ESCUCHADO TODO! (Chan, chan, chaaan)

**_Continuará_**

****

* * *

PERDON PORQUE ES MUY CORTO... pero creo q esto va a saciar un poco su hambre XD

_**Bueno… espero que lo hayan disfrutado… dejen reviews… O LUIZA CAERÁ MISTERIOSAMENTE DEL TECHO HACIA UNA MUERTE INEVITABLE MUAJAJAJA!**_

DESCUBRI LA LINEA PARA SEPARAR ESTO! WIII!


	8. Confianza, la merezco

_**Hola! He vuelto…. Después de… uh! Un montón! Jeje, bueno, lo bueno es que estoy acá!**_

_**Bueno, primero, muchas gracias a todas las personas que me han comentado, que me han elegido como su autora favorita, y que han elegido esta historia como una de las favoritas… para mí, el simple hecho de que lo lean, es mucho. Gracias! **_

_**DEDICADO A TODOS LOS AMIGOS!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Se sentía bastante mal… habían pasado dos semanas desde que escuchó a su supuesta "amiga" hablar con su supuesto "enemigo". Le dolía saber que ella no confiaba en él tanto como para contarle ese estúpido detalle. No era tan difícil, era sólo decirle: Che, Lautaro, me gusta Shaoran. Obvio, no de la manera argentina, pero… estaba demasiado frustrado como para pensar en eso.

-Buenos días –dijo Kurogane trayendo a Lautaro a la realidad- Espero que hayan descansado mucho ayer… porque hoy trabajaremos muy duro. Empezaremos con…

Sakura no prestaba atención a lo que su maestro decía, estaba algo confundida, porque su mejor amigo en esa estadía estaba prácticamente dándole la espalda. No le hablaba, y si lo hacía, eran palabras cortantes. La ignoraba y no le prestaba atención en lo absoluto.

-Bueno… empiecen –finalizó Kurogane.

_Hay mierda… ¿Qué hay que hacer?_ Pensó Sakura. Estaba tan ocupada con sus pensamientos que olvidó escuchar. Pero tuvo una idea, para comprobar si su amigo seguía enojado con ella.

-Lautaro –lo llamó.

-¿Qué? –Le respondió de manera cortante.

-Este… ¿que es lo que debemos hacer?

-¿Acaso no escuchaste? –le dijo de mala manera.

-Mátame si quieres –le contestó ella de la misma forma. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar cuando una mano la detuvo.

Lautaro suspiró y dijo –Vamos al patio de entrenamiento, hoy aprenderemos arquería.

-Gracias –dijo la ojiverde para seguir su camino.

-Sakura –Lautaro la detuvo- luego de eso… quiero hablar contigo.

Sakura asintió y ambos se dirigieron al patio. Ahí habían preparados seis maderas con un blanco dibujado, a seis metros de ellas habían seis arcos con diez flechas cada al lado cada uno. Los aprendices se acomodaron con un arco cada uno.

-Pónganse en posición.

Los seis guerreros tomaron su lugar, tomaron una flecha cada uno y tomaron los arcos.

-Mal, mal, mal y mal… ¿Acaso jamás han tomado un arco en sus vidas? –Preguntó Kurogane indignado por la ineptitud de sus aprendices- Todos tienen mala postura, muy altos los hombros y muy bajo el pecho. Quietos.

Kurogane se acercó a Pierre. Poniendo una mano en su pecho y otra en su espalda, corrigiendo su postura, levantó su codo, y su mentón, le hizo disparar hacia el blanco. Estuvo bastante cerca del centro.

Pasó lo mismo con el resto de los chicos, les corrigió los mismos errores, y les hizo disparar… pero el único que pudo darle al centro fue Lautaro… tal vez por su equilibrio. Pero luego llegó el turno de Sakura…

Kurogane ya estaba por intentar corregir la postura de Sakura (o sea, poner la mano en su espalda y en su pecho) cuando ésta soltó el arco y puso las manos en señal de alto.

-Ni se te ocurra –dijo asustada.

-Toma el arco –dijo Kurogane con voz demandante.

-Pero…

-Toma, el, arco –le dijo una vez más con una voz aún más demandante… bueno, atemorizante mejor dicho.

Sakura sin chistar tomó el arco y se puso en posición. Estaba muy nerviosa al respecto… sabía que estaba actuando como una niña, hasta sabía que sus compañeros se estaban riendo de ella… pero bueno… ¡Que carajo! Estaba a punto de ser tocada en sus "zonas" por un mayor, quien no estaría nerviosa?

Pero grande fue el alivio cuando sintió las manos de Kurogane en su espalda y en su hombro.

Éste le corrigió la postura y la ayudó a apuntar al blanco, pero muy discretamente le dijo:

-Soy tu maestro, no un _degenerado._

Sakura se sintió un poco culpable después de eso, no debió pensar así de su maestro, pero no pueden culparla… quien no se sentiría incómoda. Pero luego de una tarde entrenando arquería le mantuvo la mente ocupada.

Cuando terminaron de entrenar, hicieron una larga cola en el baño para poder bañarse y quedaron todos tirados en su cama. Sakura estaba prácticamente dormida cuando sintió golpes en su puerta.

-Saku, soy Lautaro.

-Pasa –ni siquiera se molestó en abrir los ojos.

El más joven de los varones cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella. Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa entre tú y Shaoran?

-¡¿Qué?

-Contéstame.

Sakura se levantó de su cama y lo miró sorprendida.

-No… pasa nada… nos odiamos mutuamente… lo sabes…

-No por ser argentino soy un imbécil ¿Realmente crees que no sé lo que pasó la noche después de la piscina?

-Pero no pasó nada, yo…

-¡No me sigas tratando como a un idiota! No te había dicho nada, porque esperaba que fueras tú la que me lo contara, pero se ve que te importa un carajo tu relación conmigo…

-Lautaro, yo…

-¡Porque tal vez para los japoneses no, pero a los argentinos la amistad es muy importante!... Y si no me puedes contar una estupidez como esa, entonces no te molestes más en hablarme –Lautaro se dio la vuelta para salir del cuarte pero…

-¡Espera! –Le gritó Sakura desesperadamente- te lo contaré… -se sintió mejor al ver que Lautaro cerraba la puerta y la miraba- cuando Pierre y Max nos encerraron en el armario… pasamos como tres horas intentando salir…no nos hablamos, pero cuando lo hicimos, fue solo para discutir… bueno… discutimos muy fuerte… y no sé… una cosa llevó a la otra… y nos besamos.

Lautaro puso los ojos como platos, pero le hico ademán de que prosiguiera.

-Entonces… esa noche, sólo dejamos en claro que ya no pelearíamos… pero yo me acerqué a él, sólo para asustarlo… ¡Por favor! Finalmente lo intimidaba, tenía que aprovechar…

-Así, que eso fue lo que pasó –Finalizó Shaoran.

Eriol asintió. También estaba algo frustrado, claro que por las mismas razones que Lautaro… sólo que éste no fue tan expresivo.

_**Continuará.**_

_**No, lo que sintió Lautaro, no fueron celos. Fue bronca por no haber sido considerado confiable como para saber lo de Sakura y Shaoran… los argentinos somos así… jeje, bueno, los buenos amigos, creo… si sos argentino/a lo podrás entender… sino… ahí tenés la explicación. Nos leemos!**_

_**LUIZA SIGUE VIVA… PERO NO POR MUCHO SI NO DEJAN REVIEWS!**_

_**Luiza: O.O AYUUDA! T_T**_


	9. Salgamos!

**Hola!**

**Bueno, antes de empezar tengo que aclarar dos cosas.**

**Primero****, el sobrenombre de Tomoyo en el segundo cap era "Toyo", porque me gustaba mas que "Tommy" que me sonaba a perro, pero como a todos les gusta la segunda opción, así va a ser.**

**Segundo****, el tono de celular de Sakura va a cambiar, a ver si me adivinan de qué serie es xD.**

**

* * *

**

Sábado por la mañana. El olor fresco de un día libre, sin tareas, sin entrenamiento, sin… sin… sin hacer nada. Que aburrido.

Sakura ya había olvidado la última vez que salió con sus amigas. Luego de medio año entrenando para ser una Guerrera, la nostalgia de su adolescencia comenzaba a surgir.

_Kiss kiss fall in love (guitarra)_

-Moshi moshi –contestó Sakura al interruptor de sus pensamientos.

_-¡Hola perdida!_

-¿Tomoyo? –Se emocionó Sakura- ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás?

_-Bien gracias ¿y tu? _

-Bien al menos. ¿Cómo ha estado todo por allá?

_-Aburrido sin ti. ¿Qué tal esos machitos? ¿Ya los estás domando?_

-Ja, ja, ja, pues sí, se podría decir –decía ella con una sonrisa pícara.

_-Sabes, esta noche iremos __a __Tubasa Dance__, la disco que está cerca del templo donde estás tú._

-¿De verdad?

_-¡Si! Naoko, Mei Ling, Rita y yo iremos, y __pensábamos que sería grandioso si tu pudieras venir._

-Tendría que pedir permiso…

_-¡Pídelo!_ –le ordenó su amiga.

-P-pero seguro que…

-_No te di opción_ –tono maligno_- así que te veré esta noche a las doce en la entrada._

-E-esta bien…

-_De acuerdo_ –tono dulce- _¡Nos vemos! _–colgó.

-Gracias por comprender amiga…

Kurogane estaba en el patio relajándose y tomando una deliciosa taza de té. Oía la tranquilidad del ambiente hasta que…

-¡Kurogane-sensei!

Adiós a la tranquilidad del ambiente.

-Si, Sakura.

-Bueno, este… me preguntaba… ya que hoy es sábado, y tenemos el día libre… y mis amigas irán a una disco que está muy cerca de aquí… entonces me preguntaba si podría ir, y…

-Está bien –dijo tomando un sorbo de su té- Puedes ir.

-¿En serio? –Sakura más que sonar emocionada, sonaba… desconfiada. En verdad, había sido demasiado fácil.

-Sí –dijo Kurogane mirándola fijamente dudando de su desconfianza- he dicho que puedes ir.

-¡Muchas gracias! –Dijo Sakura haciendo una reverencia y dándose la vuelta.

-Pero- interrumpió Kurogane.

Sakura ya se lo esperaba.

-No puedes ir sola. Todos deben ir.

-Pero…

-Y todos deben querer ir. Si no va uno, ninguno irá.

-De acuerdo –resopló.

Los chicos estaban jugando en la Play Sation de Max, un "importante" partido. De repente, un ser desconocido entró en la habitación de los chicos y los miró con una horripilante mirada que los hizo dar un paso hacia atrás del susto.

-Escuchen bien lo que voy a decir –les dijo mirándolos con fuego en los ojos- Esta noche saldremos a bailar, me importa un maldito bledo si quieren o no. Soy una adorable y tierna adolescente que necesita salir, así que, iremos a bailar, nos divertiremos, y me harán feliz, ¿entendido?

El resto sólo asintió con miedo.

Sakura les lanzó una última mirada amenazante y salió de la habitación. Atrás de ella estaba parado Kurogane esperando por una respuesta. Sakura se dio la vuelta y le sonrió con la mayor inocencia posible.

-Dijeron que sí –le dijo tiernamente.

-Está bien –dijo Kurogane- que se diviertan –decía mientras se retiraba.

-Muchas gracias, Kurogane-sensei –decía la gran actriz mientras hacía una reverencia.

* * *

Ya estaban todos lo chicos bañados, perfumados, bien vestidos y listos para salir. Pero faltaba un solo de talle, más bien, una sola persona.

-¿Sakura te falta mucho?-preguntó Pierre golpeando suavemente la puerta de su compañera.

-Un momento, ya salgo –se oyó detrás de la puerta.

Todos estaban a punto de mandarla a la mismísima mie… si no se apuraba, pero de repente, de la habitación de Sakura salió un ser, totalmente irreconocible.

La susodicha llevaba un vestido negro, suelto pero muy favorecedor, unas medias negras de red (o pantimedias, no se como le dicen en otros países, son las que te cubren todas las piernas) con algunas rosas tejidas en ellas, y unos zapatos de tacón, con plataforma y un moño en la punta. Su cara estaba ligeramente maquillada, algo de delineador y rimel que resaltaban sus ojos esmeralda, los labios con un leve brillo, pero que hacían un gran efecto, y su cabello, empezando lacio y terminando con unas formadas ondas en las puntas.

Repito lo anterior, era, irreconocible.

-Lo siento –dijo despertándolos de su trance- ¿Los hice esperar mucho?

-¡No, para nada!- le dijeron todos al unísono. Si eso tardaba para lucir así, la esperarían años si fuera necesario.

-B-bueno –dijo Shaoran- ¿Vamos?

-Esperen –les pidió Sakura- Les hago una pregunta… ¿Me veo como… mayor de veintiuno?

-Mmm… -dijo Eriol- si… con algo de imaginación… pareces mayor de… diecinueve ¿por qué?

-Por si acaso –respondió ella solamente- Vamos.

-Oye… -la llamo Max- ¿Por qué tienes un anillo, de compromiso en tu dedo? –le preguntó señalando la sortija que estaba en su dedo anular.

-Por si acaso –volvió a responder ella.

Ya en el auto de Eriol, el susodicho ya estaba ubicado en el asiento del conductor, Shaoran en el asiento del copiloto, y los otros tres del mismo sexo estaban atrás. Otra vez faltaba Sakura, pero sólo porque esta vez, estaba cerrando las puertas del templo antes de partir.

Cuando ésta se acercó al auto, se paró en seco al ver que sus "buenos" compañeros, la habían cagado con los asientos. Si todos ya estaban ubicados entonces ella…

-Vamos Sakura, llegaremos tarde –le dijo Max con una sonrisa pícara, chocando las palmas en su regazo, haciendo ademán a que se sentara en sus piernas.

Sakura sonrió y se acercó a él, le puso una mano en el hombro y le guiñó el ojo. Max estaba casi atónito, pero muy feliz. Pero cuando Sakura bajó su mano hacia su brazo y lo tironeó de una sacándolo del auto. Cuando éste se recompuso, Sakura le había sacado su lugar y le hacia el mismo ademán que el había hecho anteriormente. No le quedó alternativa que sentarse en su regazo, y soportar las risas del resto.

Cuando llegaron a Tsubasa Dance, había largas filas en la puerta, pero avanzaban rápidamente, se veía desde afuera que era un lugar enorme. Estacionaron el auto, y caminaron hasta la fila, pero Sakura se veía algo inquieta, girando la cabeza para todos lados, como buscando a alguien, y de repente…

-¡Sakura! –se oyeron cinco voces femeninas muy eufóricas.

Sakura se dio la vuelta felizmente por haber reconocido las voces, y corrió gritando hacia sus amigas que la recibieron en un acogedor y fuerte abrazo de grupo.

Los chicos se las quedaron viendo, sintiéndose un poco incómodos, hasta que Sakura recordó que no estaba sola y se volteó para presentarlos.

-Chicas –dijo Sakura mirando a sus amigas- ellos son, Eriol, Shaoran, Max, Lautaro y Pierre –señalaba a cada uno mientras los iba presentando- y chicos, ellas son, Tomoyo, Naoko, Mei Ling y Rika. (**ACLARACIÓN****: Ya se que Mei Ling y Shaoran son primos… pero hagamos de cuenta que acá no, ya se que en un Cáp. la nombre, pero Uds. sean amables y olvídense n.n**)

Todos hicieron una reverencia y se formaron, pero por casualidades de la vida y por la regalada gana de esta escritora, todos se formaron de a dos, chico y chica.

-Tienes un bello nombre, Tomoyo-san –decía Eriol a la hermosa joven de cabello largo.

-Dime Tommy, y muchas gracias Eriol.

Sakura, veía pícaramente las escenas de sus amigos… Tomoyo con Eriol, Lautaro con Naoko, Max con Mei Ling y Pierre con Rika… esperen… faltaba alguien… ¿Y Shaoran? (**Y Candela? Jajaja si sos argentino lo vas a entender, si no, no te molestes n.n**) Se dio vuelta para encontrarse con el perdido a su lado. Ambos se miraron y se sintieron algo incómodos, entonces guardaron silencio mientras la fila avanzaba.

Al fin entraron a la gran disco, mientras el DJ tomaba el micrófono y decía:

-Bienvenidos a, Tsubasa Dance.

Esta iba a ser, una gran noche.

_**Continuará**_

**Miren, no se quejen!**** Se los hice largísimo! Y ojo! Que iba a ser mas largo! Pero honestamente, no me dan mas los dedos, ni la vista, (la idea esta, pero ya que no la incluyo acá va a tener que ser mas larga)**

**hasta el proximo cap!**

**CIERTO! Me falto una amiga de Sakura, la de las trenzas, pero honestamente, no me acuerdo el nombre, pero bue, ella salia con Takashi (creo q era asi) asi que bueno, je, ya esta Mei Ling.**


	10. Tsubasa Dance

**Me imagino que este es el cap más esperado del fic jajaja.**

**Por cierto, gracias por los reviews, y aunque no lo crean, mucho de lo que se habían imaginado, yo lo había planeado, pero en otras cosas me dieron inspiración. Je, gracias!**

**Luego del fic, les cuento la historia (a los que no son argentinos) del "Y candela?", para que no se sientan excluidos.**

**Grax a Altarri que me ayudó con algo, je. Te dedico el cap, cualquier cosa después me pagas, dale? xD**

**Bueno, no les hago perder tiempo.**

**

* * *

**

-Bienvenido a, _Tsubasa Dance –_dijo el DJ al tiempo que los diez jóvenes entraban a la disco.

Los chicos se asombraron por la gigantez del lugar. Aunque había mucha gente adentro y mucha afuera esperando por entrar, el lugar parecía casi vacío.

Las chicas por otro lado ya habían estado ahí antes y se reían del asombro de los muchachos.

-Bueno –interrumpió Tomoyo el asombro- ¿Quieres bailar? –dijo dirigiendo la mirada a Eriol.

Éste le sonrió, tomó su mano y se dirigieron a la pista de baile.

-Bien… yo voy a tomar algo –dijo Max dirigiéndose a la barra. Hacía mucho no disfrutaba de una buena cerveza.

-Te acompaño –dijo Mei Ling- tengo algo de sed.

Aunque ambos sabían que iban a beber alcohol por hasta las orejas.

Shaoran le dijo a Sakura que iba a dejar su abrigo en el armario, ésta asintió y miró hacia el resto que quedaba, el cual no era mucho, ya que Pierre prácticamente arrastró a Rika a la pista y Lautaro se quedó hablando amistosamente con Naoko. Entonces, viendo que no tenía nada más que hacer allí se decidió por seguir a Shaoran, pero al darse la vuelta, una mano se posó en su hombro. Era un hombre que quería llamar su atención.

El tipo tenía unos treinta años y apestaba a vodka. Llevaba un vaso en la mano y sus ojos delataban una tremenda perversidad.

-Hola, preciosa. ¿Cómo te llamas? –decía el tipo mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida.

-Me llamo Sawako –dijo cortante para seguir con su paso, pero éste la volvió a detener.

-Y… ¿Qué edad tienes? –preguntó mirándola con lasciva.

-Veintiuno –dijo mirándolo con una cara no muy amistosa.

-Pareces mas joven –dijo acercándose más- ¿No, quieres compartir unos tragos conmigo y después bailar?

Sakura negó con la cabeza y le enseñó su mano izquierda, agitando el dedo anular que llevaba el falso anillo de compromiso.

El hombre solo sonrió, cerró los ojos, y alzó las manos, en muestra de comprensión. Dio otro trago a su vaso y se retiró, dejando a una aliviada Sakura.

-Oye, ¿Qué fue eso? –le preguntó Shaoran sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Para esto era el anillo –dijo mostrándoselo- mis amigas y yo lo hacemos siempre para alejar idiotas como esos.

Shaoran la miró extrañado un momento y después soltó una suave carcajada.

-Buena idea –le dijo por fin a Sakura.

Ambos sonrieron y voltearon a ver la pista de baile. Estaban pasando música genial y ambos tenían tremendas ganas de unirse al resto que estaba disfrutando ahí, pero nadie daba el primer paso, entonces Sakura suspiró, se mordió los labios y sonrió mientras agarraba a su compañero del brazo y lo tironeaba hacia la pista.

Todo empezó bien. Cada quien bailando con cada quien. Bailando felizmente y gozando de una magnífica noche, con magnífica música. Tsubasa Dance era famosa por ésta última. No solo pasaban canciones modernas de todo el mundo, también pasaban canciones de otras épocas y muy exitosas. La gente disfrutaba mucho volver a escuchar lo que les había hecho mover el bote alguna vez.

Pero de pronto comenzó a sonar una canción llamada "Tango del pecado" de Calle 13, y Lautaro le pidió prestada a Sakura a Shaoran mientras lo unía con Naoko. Todo iba bien también, éstos charlaban amistosamente hasta que se dieron cuenta que se había formado un gran círculo en el centro de la pista. Ambos, curiosos, intentaron acercarse, aunque no se encontraron con algo gustoso, al menos no para ellos.

Sakura y Lautaro bailaban "Tango del pecado" con un Tango muy bien bailado. Seguían la música, su ritmo, la letra, era un espectáculo digno. Obviamente, digno para todos menos para Shaoran y Naoko. Quienes se sentían ligeramente… rechazados.

Naoko había tenido una gran impresión de Lautaro, y hasta comenzó a gustarle. Era apuesto, amable, caballero, y acababa de descubrir que era un gran bailarín, aunque ya que provenía del país en donde nació el Tango, no era raro que éste estuviese en sus venas.

Shaoran por otro lado, quería asesinar lenta y dolorosamente al apuesto, caballero y amable bailarín. Aunque no justificaba sus pensamientos. Sakura no era suya. Tal vez habían compartido un beso, pero eso no hacia de Sakura algo de su propiedad.

Entonces… ¿qué era lo que este joven sentía? ¿Qué era lo que hacía que se sintiera tan confundido?... ¿Protección?, ¿Posesión?, ¿Atracción?... No. No podía ser. Si él se sintiera atraído hacia ella… admitiría que… sus ojos son la más bella representación del color verde… diría que su figura le hace perder la razón con sólo imaginársela… admitiría que es la chica mas bella que jamás había conocido y… y… Shaoran Li ya estaba completamente a sus pies.

Así que Lautaro prontamente debería de comenzar a correr.

Pero de milagro, y salvando la vida del joven sudamericano la canción terminó y Lautaro automáticamente regresó con Naoko disculpándose por lo anterior. Ésta sonrió y se sonrojó.

* * *

En la barra Europa Y Asia se encontraban en una reunión de intereses.

-Sabes –dijo Max tomando una mecha del cabello de Mei Ling- En mi país, las morenas no son muy comunes… me encanta tu cabello…

-Y en mi país –dijo la chica de Hong Kong acariciando el cabello del alemán- los rubios sólo se ven en películas extranjeras.

Entonces, al darse cuenta que ambos se estaban tomando del cabello, se miraron a los ojos por un momento y se fundieron en un apasionado beso. Obviamente, esto no habría pasado sin la ayuda de todo el alcohol que habían consumido.

Muy cerca de éstos enamorados alcoholizados, se encontraban Pierre y Rika hablando muy cerquita el uno del otro. Pero al ver lo que sus amigos estaban haciendo se rieron a carcajadas, pero a la vez se sintieron inspirados. Comenzaron a acerarse cada vez más hasta que sus bocas casi se rozan, cuando de repente aparecieron los cuatro bailarines muy sedientos.

-Lamentamos interrumpir –dijo Naoko con una mirada pícara- pero… queríamos tomar algo… que nos recomiendan?

Pierre llamó al mesero y éste volvió al rato con seis vasos de Tequila, limones y sal. Pusieron la sal en sus bocas y tomaron la bebida a fondo blanco y luego chuparon el limón. Y como el sabor les gustó pidieron otro trago… excepto por Lautaro que pidió un Fernet con Coca-cola, y por Max que pidió cerveza, ya que lo hacía sentirse mas cerca de Alemania.

Luego de unas cuantas copitas, ya estaban todos bastante animaditos.

¡Y llegaron los lentos!

Las parejas se acercaron a la pista para seguir la canción "_Maravillosa esta noche_" y bailaban románticamente.

Y otra vez Sakura y Shaoran se vieron solos. Pero esta vez fue Shaoran el que tomó fuerzas, tomando a Sakura de la mano y llevándola a bailar.

Sus manos encontraron fácilmente su cintura, pero sus ojos se perdieron en camino a los de ella. Aún con Sakura encerrando su cuello en sus brazos, ninguno fue lo suficientemente valiente para mirarse a los ojos.

Hasta que en un desvío de miradas, éstas se unieron y no fueron lo suficientemente valientes para separarlas. Y sus bocas no fueron lo suficientemente valientes para no unirse.

Pero antes de que el bello acto se realice, Shaoran fue jalado hacia atrás por una mano misteriosa que interrumpió su momento. Era el mismo hombre que había intentado ligar con Sakura anteriormente.

-Así que este es tu esposo –dijo el hombre tomando a Shaoran por e cuello de la camisa- es muy poco para ti bombón. Yo puedo complacerte mejor.

-Aléjate de él maldito imbécil –dijo Sakura furiosa al ver que el alcoholizado hombre atacaba a su amigo.

-Pero bombón… él no te merece… yo… yo soy mejor.

-¡Cierra el culo! –Gritó Shaoran al golpear fuertemente al hombre- aléjate de _mi mujer._

Esperen, esperen, esperen. ¿Acaso Shaoran acababa de referirse a Sakura, como "su mujer"?

Pero tuvieron poco tiempo para reflexionar sobre ello, ya que el borracho llamó a sus amigos que parecían estar el doble de borrachos que él. Tomaron a Shaoran por los brazos, mientras el principal causante del problema tomaba a Sakura por el brazo.

-Tu y yo la pasaremos bien esta noche mi amor, yo puedo…

Pero su bello discurso fue parado por un puñetazo de parte de la ojiverde. El tipo quedo algo aturdido, pero se enfureció bastante y la tomó bruscamente del hombro. No debió hacerlo.

Ella tomó su mano, se dio la vuelta y lo hizo dar vuelta en el aire y lo tiró en el suelo apoyando el tacón de su zapato en su pecho.

Pero antes de poder decirle alguna frase heroica, uno de los hombres que sostenía a Shaoran la tomó por los hombros. Así que llegó Pierre al rescate, y luego Eriol (quien había estado toda la santa noche entablando contacto labial con Tomoyo), Max y Lautaro para ayudar a sus amigos.

Entonces la cosa se convirtió en cinco chicos y una chica, peleando, o mejor dicho, golpeando a cuatro adultos. Considerando que la mayoría de los diez había bebido demasiado.

Así que todo terminó con los cuatro mayores en el auto de la policía y los seis menores fuera de la disco sacados muy bruscamente por la seguridad del lugar. Prontamente fueron seguidos por las amigas de Sakura.

-No puedo creer que esos idiotas arruinaran la noche –decía un muy enfadado y ebrio Pierre.

-No se preocupen –dijo Mei Ling- aquí a dos cuadras hay un parque, podemos ir ahí un rato.

* * *

Ya en el parque –al cual les había costado llegar ya que la mayoría contaba con un gran estado de ebriedad- los jóvenes se volvieron a separar por parejas para gozar de que eran los únicos en ese lugar, y permitirse algo de intimidad con las personas especiales que habían conocido recientemente.

-Valla amigas –decía divertida Sakura.

-¿Qué pasa con ellas? –preguntó un confundido Shaoran.

-Hace seis meses que no nos vemos y ahora que tuvimos oportunidad… se la pasan ligando…-reía ella- pero no las culpo. En Tomoeda ya no quedan chicos decentes.

Shaoran sonrío y miró a sus amigos.

-Rika-san tiene suerte –dijo él.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó ella.

-Porque ella si va a recibir un verdadero _beso francés._

Ambos se miraron para luego soltar unas cuantas carcajadas, las cuales sus amigos ignoraron completamente. Entonces, cuando Shaoran se descuidó, Sakura apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro y le agradeció.

-¿Por qué lo haces? –preguntó él.

-Por haberme salvado la virginidad una vez más –bromeó ella- y por haberme defendido… y…

-No digas más –interrumpió él- para eso estamos los esposos –bromeó.

-Sí… para proteger a "sus mujeres" –dijo sorprendiendo a Shaoran- No creas que me olvidé de eso.

-Lo, lo siento, yo…

-Basta –lo interrumpió- está bien.

Así que "marido y mujer" se quedaron acurrucados así hasta que el sol comenzó a salir de nuevo.

* * *

Muy costosamente se despidieron de sus nuevas "amigas" y se dirigieron de vuelta al templo. Eriol conducía ya que era el dueño del auto, y además por ser el único que no había tomado nada –ya que su boca estuvo ocupada toda la noche- mientras que Pierre, Max y Lautaro, el primero sentado adelante y el último sentado sobre el segundo, cantaban "_Vivo por ella_" en italiano –imagínense ese espectáculo-, Sakura y Shaoran quedaron en la misma posición que en el parque.

Y ya muy cansados, llegaron al templo a las siete de la mañana. Pero con lo que ellos no contaban, era con una sorpresita que les estaba esperando.

-Buenos días guerreros –les dijo Kurogane con una sonrisa pícara- vallan a cambiarse que comienzan el entrenamiento.

-Pero –cuestionó Eriol- es nuestro día libre…

-Te equivocas –dijo Kurogane muy sonriente- El sábado fue su día libre. Hoy es domingo, así que… ¡Vallan a cambiarse maldita sea!

-¡Sakura! –le gritaron los enfadados cinco a la pobre despistada.

Cansancio, mas resaca, mas entrenamiento de Kurogane, igual a día de mierda.

_**Continuará.**_

**Bueno, ahí está. Por cierto, "resaca" es lo que algunos le pueden llamar "cruda".**

**La historia del "Y Candela?": Aca en Argentina, hay un canal que se llama "Policías en acción", que muestra a los policías de Buenos Aires haciendo su trabajo (únicamente trabajan en frente de la cámara, y solo persiguen o entrevistan gente, y alzan borrachos) bue, la cosa es que un día, un señor tuvo un accidente, y se ve que había quedado medio mal, porque a su mujer le preguntaba "y candela?" (su hija, q estaba de una amiga) "y la moto?" "y el auto?", y la jodió tanto a su mujer que ésta ya le contestaba mal. Y el país se traumó con eso. Si señores, por esa boludes, pero bue, aca en argentina nos reímos de todo (cosa q me encanta) y porq no nos podemos reir de un "y candela?" ? jajaja**

**Hasta el próximo cap. Espero que les haya gustado.**


	11. Que me ocultas?

**Fer's in da house!**

**Hola a todo el mundo! Me han extrañado, cierto? Bueno, a mi no claro… pero al fic si, no? Muejeje.**

**Bueno… estoy contenta de anunciar que ya hemos pasado los 130 reviews… jaja nunca pensé que al fic le iba a ir tan bien… Gracias!**

* * *

Los cinco jóvenes salían de sus habitaciones en el comienzo de una tranquila mañana. Mientras soltaban unos fuertes bostezos haciendo la fila para el baño fueron sorprendidos por su maestro saliendo de la habitación del único ser femenino que habitaba en ese edificio.

Éste solo los ignoró, les susurró un "_buenos días_" y se dio la vuelta caminando hacia la salida, pero antes de seguir con su caminata paró y sin girar hacia los muchachos dijo:

-Sakura está enferma. No quiero que nadie la moleste así que tienen terminantemente prohibido siquiera hablar con ella. ¿Entendido? –les ordenó con una voz ronca y autoritaria.

-¡Si! –contestaron los valientes guerreros a la única persona capaz de intimidarlos.

Los muchachos observaron a Kurogane irse mientras se preguntaban que podría estarle pasando a Sakura. Algunos pensaron que podría ser una visita de Andrés (ese que viene una vez por mes) y se sonrojaron al instante. Pero desistieron de la idea ya que, como ellos pensaban, eso no era tan molesto... no tanto como para dejarte un día entero en cama.

Como se nota que ninguno de los que pensaron en eso había vivido con una mujer antes.

Pero Lautaro, quien había sido criado; amado, y toda clase de verbos terminados en "ado", por mujeres, sabía que ese no era el problema. No escuchaba ningún quejido proveniente de la habitación, y era raro que fuera Kurogane el que la esté revisando, ya que para ciertos asuntos… Sakura era un poco reservada, sobre todo con hombres cerca.

Pero entonces tuvo que reaccionar ya que era su turno en el baño.

* * *

En el desayuno, los muchachos estaban extrañados por el comportamiento de su maestro. Ya habían pasado veinte minutos desde que se sentaron a comer la comida más importante del día y éste no les había dado ni una orden… Alo malo iba a pasar, presentían todos, y su predicción se acercaba más a la realidad al ver que su maestro carraspeaba su garganta para hacer notar que tenía algo que decir.

-Chicos –dijo al fin el adulto con una voz ronca- hoy no tendremos mucho entrenamiento –los chicos estaban a punto de pellizcarse los unos a otros cuando dijo esto- verán, ayer ha llovido mucho y… -mientras Kurogane inventaba excusas y todo eso, los demás se preguntaban que diablos estaba pasando, Kurogane les había hecho entrenar en las peores lloviznas y en los mas helados y calurosos días en todo este tiempo… ¿ahora iba a parar todo sólo por un poco de barro?- Así que desayunen, entrenen lo que piensen que necesiten mejorar y… dense una ducha.

¿Acaso olían tan mal que Kurogane les había pedido que se bañaran? Todo era demasiado confuso.

-Les pedí eso último –a veces parecía que Kurogane tenía el poder de leer la mente- porque iremos a un lugar.

Dicho esto, y sin dar mínimo detalle, como usualmente hace, el maestro Tsukimine se retiró dejando atrás a unos aturdidos y asustados "hombres".

-¡Hay no, nos van a castrar! –gritó Pierre casi llorando- el no nos lleva ningún lado, seguro está planeando matarnos y vendernos en una carnicería japonesa y –el joven Pierre fue interrumpido por un puñetazo de parte de Eriol- Mercy.

-De nada –contestó el moreno de anteojos.

-No creo que nos pase nada malo –interrumpió Shaoran- pero estoy seguro de que nos tiene preparada una sorpresa.

* * *

-¿Me veo bien? –le preguntó Pierre a Max acomodándose el cuello de su remera nueva.

-No mejor que yo –contestó simplemente el alemán.

-¿A dónde creen que Kurogane nos lleve? –preguntó un inseguro Eriol.

Mientras todos daban lanzaban macabras y extrañas ideas de a donde podrían ser llevados, Lautaro se paró al frente de la puerta de su amiga. No había sabido nada de ella en todo el día, así que decidió, por lo menos, preguntar como estaba, así que alzó su puño para golpear al puerta, cuando Kurogane de pronto los llamó, haciendo que al argentino le recorra un fuerte escalofrío por la espalda.

Le parecía bastante injusto que la pobre Sakura deba quedarse mientras ellos salían. Estaría sola... bueno no sola, obviamente la estarían cuidando, pero no sería lo mismo sin sus amigos ¿verdad?

Suspiró y se resignó. Siguió al resto que partía hacia ese misterioso lugar.

_

* * *

_

Debe ser una broma.

Ese fue el pensamiento unísono que tuvieron los guerreros al ver que el misterioso lugar a donde su maestro les había traído era… un circo.

-Kurogane-sensei… -dijo Max- ¿Está seguro de que es aquí?

-Entren –les respondió cortantemente.

Los seis varones, con asientos privilegiados, se ubicaron en los primeros asientos en el medio del escenario. Ninguno de los jóvenes tenía idea de que era lo que estaba pasando.

En fin, las luces se apagaron, y la presentación dio comienzo. Los payasos, bailarines, acróbatas y todo lo que concierne un circo brindaron grandiosos espectáculos.

Los payasos divertían a todo el mundo, hasta incluso hicieron reír a Kurogane. Valla que estos tipos eran buenos.

Los acróbatas y bailarines combinaba coreografías que sorprendían a todos los espectadores, algunos los asustaban por ciertas hazañas que parecían demasiado peligrosas y estúpidas, pero al ver como estas personas las realizaban con facilidad, la audiencia se levantaba y aplaudía animadamente.

Hacía mucho que los jóvenes no disfrutaban de algo así. Este evento les hizo conectarse algo con su infancia.

De pronto las luces se oscurecieron un poco, y se oía una tranquilizante canción de fondo. Desde la cima de la carpa cirquera, caían dos grandes telas rojas que llegaban hasta el piso. De pronto apareció una delicada silueta femenina en una posición de ballet.

La chica llevaba el pelo recogido en un rodete. Su traje parecía un traje de baño completo que se agarraba del cuello y dejaba ver unas largas y contorneadas piernas. El traje era blanco con algunas lentejuelas que formaban delicadas formas en el centro del vestuario que la bella chica llevaba, aunque, no podía describirse su rostro, ya que éste era tapado por una mascara blanca que cubría su frente hasta arriba de su nariz. Y por las luces, no se era capaz de distinguir el color de sus ojos.

La chica comenzó a danzar entre las grandes telas mientras hacía posiciones exóticas y no muy posibles para mucha gente. Una de esas posiciones dejó notar su espalda descubierta, en la cual tenía dibujada dos pequeñas alas que dependiendo de la luz que las alumbraras, cambiaban de color.

La bella chica danzaba entre las telas, y volaba sosteniéndose de ellas, hasta que en una oportunidad, sus ojos hicieron contacto con otros, y sus colores quedaron al descubierto.

La miel, se había encontrado con las esmeraldas.

Entonces Shaoran sintió un extraño sentimiento que le recorrió el cuerpo. Él reconocía esos ojos, reconocía esa figura, reconocía esa gran flexibilidad, y también… reconoció que, otra vez, esa chica le había quitado el aliento, pero esta vez, también se llevó su corazón.

Shaoran… estaba enamorado.

Pero el saber eso, no quitó la sorpresa que cargaba, entonces la dejó salir.

-¡Esa es Sakura! –gritó haciendo que sus amigos se exaltaran y comenzaran a observar mejor.

_**Continuará**_

**Espero que les haya gustado, esta larguito para compensar el tiempo. Besos!**


	12. Ángel

**Holaaaaaaa!**

**Bue, antes de empezar, quiero anunciar que le dedico este cap a Rocio e-chan y a su hermana, la cual espero que se recupere pronto, y también espero, al menos, sacarle una sonrisa con este cap. Para uds! Ah y por cierto Rocío, no me aparece tu correo en el review, tenés que ponerlo todo por separado, porque no se permite pasar correos, así que no me lo deja ver. Jajaja espero que Sonia (la que supongo que es tu hermana) no te haya matado todavía, ja, ja, ja.**

**PD: Gracias por los 150 reviews!**

* * *

-¡Es cierto! –Gritó Max señalando a la bella acróbata- ¡Es Sakura!

Los cinco jóvenes observaban atónitos como su amiga danzaba en largos y delicados trozos de seda. Gracias a los efectos de las luces, notaron que un maquillaje resaltaba en su espalda descubierta. Eran alas. Ella era un ángel.

Sakura se balanceaba en el aire, combinada con la música y los efectos de las luces… parecía volar.

-¿Sabía usted de esto?-le preguntó Pierre a Kurogane sin dejar de ver el espectáculo.

Éste sólo soltó una pequeña risa y sonrió.

-Aquí la descubrí- contestó finalmente.

Querían preguntarle más. Valla que si querían hacerlo, pero eso significaría no prestarle atención al bello espectáculo que su amiga les estaba brindando tan gloriosamente.

Al parecer no eran los únicos encandilados. El resto del público se unió en un silencio unísono que hacía que la música acompañara perfectamente a tan bella… ¿acróbata?, ¿artista?... no. A tan bello _ángel._

No era la primera vez que veían el acto de las telas. Estaba incluido en casi todos los circos del mundo. Pero jamás habían sido interpretados con tanta pasión, elegancia y belleza como en ese lugar. Pero como todo acto, este llegó a su fin. El público entero se puso de pié y aclamó por la bella muchacha que les brindó la dicha de poder verla en acción, aunque estaban algo tristes de que haya terminado.

Sakura y el resto del elenco acudió al centro del escenario para dar una última reverencia y despedirse de tan maravilloso público.

* * *

Tras bambalinas, el bello ángel volvió a la normalidad. Traía unos jeans gastados, una blusa color azul y una chaqueta de jean. El ángel pasaba a ser, simplemente Sakura. Pero simplemente hermosa.

Se alejó del espejo al ver que ya se había quitado todo el maquillaje, tomó su mochila, y partió hacia fuera de la enorme carpa.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarnos Sakura-chan –le dijo una mujer morena que se acercó de repente a ella- nos salvaste la vida, además lo hiciste estupendamente.

-No hay porque, Ayako-san –respondió Sakura con una amplia sonrisa- fue un placer ayudarles, además… extrañaba mucho estar aquí.

La mujer le sonrío amigablemente y se retiró, entonces Sakura quiso imitarla y salió a fuera de la carpa, para encontrarse con ciertos conocidos que la observaban de manera extraña.

Apenas ella los vio, dio media vuelta y se fue para el otro lado, esperando que no la hayan reconocido. Estaba equivocada.

Los cinco confundidos salieron tras ella y no tardaron ni un minuto en alcanzarla.

-¿Realmente estas esperando que no preguntemos nada sobre esto? –le cuestionó Eriol- ¡Nosotros pensábamos que te estabas muriendo!

-¡Es cierto! –Acotó Pierre- ¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste que eras acróbata en un circo tan famoso?

-Porque nunca me lo preguntaron –respondió ella simplemente.

De mas está decir que cierta respuesta les hizo enfadar un poco, pero llegó Kurogane al rescate e impidió que la masacraran.

Cuando volvieron al templo, los muchachos intrigaban a la ojiverde con preguntas como "¿Por qué no nos dijiste que actuarías?, ¿Por qué nos lo ocultaste?, ¿Por qué no lo haces aquí?, ¿Tienes el número de la chica del Globo de la Muerte?" y hablando de muerte, Sakura estaba prácticamente finada.

Le avisaron a las dos de la mañana que el circo tendría estaría en Japón, cerca de donde estaba ella, y que Yoko, la que la estaba reemplazando en las cintas, tenía que ser re-reemplazada por ella misma porque la anteriormente mencionada se había desmayado por anemia.

Entonces tuvo que ir con Kurogane a pedirle permiso y partir hacia el circo donde tuvo que aprender toda la coreografía en ese mismo día. No había dormido nada, no había comido nada, y no necesitaba de cinco escandalosos duendes que le alteraran los nervios.

Así que cuando escuchó todas las preguntas juntas en su tímpano, sus nervios explotaron. Pegó un fuerte alarido haciendo que todos den un paso hacia atrás y haciendo que Pierre salte a los brazos de Max en busca de protección.

-Les explicaré todo mañana –les dijo muy molesta, pero a la vez tratando de calmarse- les explicaré todo mañana, ¿De acuerdo?

Los cinco duendes, con los ojos como platos y pucheros en sus bocas asintieron gimiendo como perritos lastimados.

Esa escena normalmente haría que Sakura se tentara de la risa, pero por el momento los únicos objetos de felicidad en su mente eran, un baño, una hamburguesa, y una cama.

* * *

Sakura se recostó en la ducha mientras comía, o más bien devoraba desesperadamente una hamburguesa con todos los condimentos y cosas comestibles conocidas por el hombre. No estaba comportándose como una dama, y la combinación de baño y comida no sonaba exactamente muy razonable, pero después de haber hecho todo lo que tuvo que hacer ese día… ¿A quién mierda le importaba?

Terminó con su cena y se relajó física y psicológicamente, mientras escuchaba que el resto buscaba algo… o a alguien. Probablemente era a Shaoran a quien no encontraban, pero no le dio mucha importancia, lo último en su cabeza en ese momento era el chino de ojos miel.

Al parecer apareció a los diez minutos, o eso escuchó Sakura dentro de la bañera. Pero aún así, le importó un bledo.

Decidió que ya era momento de salir de la bañera y tomar un merecido descanso acompañada por Morfeo. Se envolvió en una toalla, y partió hacia su habitación.

Entró directamente hacia el armario para ponerse el pijama, luego se sentó frente al espejo mientras se desenredaba el cabello, y ahí fue cuando notó que alguien había dejado algo en su cama. Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con un enorme ramo de rosas blancas sobre su cama. Buscó, luego del asombro, una tarjeta, la cual encontró, que decía:

_Felicitaciones, ángel._

Un gran sonrisa se escapó de su boca, entonces tomó las rosas y olió su dulce aroma para luego dejarlas sobre el escritorio de su habitación. Estaba demasiado cansada como para buscar al chico del buen gesto.

Pero cuando cerró los ojos para entregarse a Morfeo, ella ya tenía idea de quien había sido. Y sonrió.

**Continuará.**

* * *

**Perdon por la demora! Estaba estudiando para rendir materias previas (algunos lo entenderán) y pase! : D, espero que les haya gustado! Hasta el próximo!**

**PD: A ver si tienen una idea de quien dejó las rosas? xD**


	13. AVISO IMPORTANTE

**AVISO IMPORTANTE**

**MIL DISCULPAS POR EL TIEMPO, PERO, CON TODO EL DOLOR DEL MUNDO, LES RUEGO QUE ME ESPEREN UN POCO MÀS.**

**TENIA ESCRITO LA MITAD DEL CAP 13 CUANDO MI COMPUTADORA SE ROMPIO.**

**MI HERMANO LA ARREGLO, PERO NO TIENE NI INTERNET, NI MICROSOFT WORD, SE DESCONFIGURO COMPLETAMENTE.**

**MIL DISCULPAS.**

**YO APENAS TENGA EL CAP TRECE, LO PUBLICO, Y LO VOY A HACER DE MAS DE 3000 PALABRAS, LO PROMETO.**

**OTRA VEZ, MIL DISCULPAS, Y GRACIAS POR EL APOYO.**


	14. Más que una simple psicología Parte I

**Hola, Mil disculpas por el tiempo, y muchas, pero muchas gracias por haberme esperado. Además, saben lo que le paso a mi puta computadora, de un día para el otro no prendía, y cuando mi hermano la arreglo, no tenia nada.**

**Pero bueno, no les voy a hacer perder tiempo. Lean, y espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Shaoran P.O.V.**

La verdad, me encontraba en una situación en la que realmente no sabía si estaba soñando, o si los malditos de mis compañeros me habían drogado con alguna cosa extraña. Y para ser franco, le daba más credibilidad a la segunda opción.

Frente a mí, no había una, sino tres pequeñas personitas, muy parecidas a mí –para no decir exactamente iguales- sentados sobre mi cama.

El pequeño _yo_ del medio vestía de verde, y parecía algo perdido, mas bien, inspeccionaba mi cuarto. El otro _yo_, el que se encontraba a la izquierda del de verde, vestía de azul, y me miraba con un poco disimulado desdén. Y por último, había uno vestido de amarillo, que me sonreía gratamente, como si fuera su mejor amigo.

Obviamente no les hablé. Ni tenía intención de hacerlo. Dignidad ante todo. Nadie podía saber que yo, Li Shaoran, hablaba con "personitas" que "mágicamente" habían aparecido en su cuarto. La opción de mis amigos drogándome se hacía más y más creíble para mí.

-Hola –dijo el de amarillo sonriéndome aún.

Yo no contesté.

-Dije hola –me volvió a hablar.

No le respondería. Dignidad ante…

-Nadie va a oírte, maldito cabrón –soltó el de azul con una mirada no precisamente dulce.

Lo miré de igual manera.

-¡Tú no eres el que quedará mal frente a tus compañeros si te oyen hablando solo, pequeña mierdecilla! –ese juego se jugaba de a dos.

-Pero quedarás aún peor si te oyen gritando solo… imbécil.

Mierda. Caí.

-No necesitas hablarnos –dijo por fin el de verde.

-Sólo necesitas escuchar –terminó la frase el de amarillo.

Suspiré. Creo que no había salida. Ya eran más de las once y Kurogane-sensei no nos permitía salir del cuarto después de las diez y media. A menos que estemos muriendo.

Ya me imaginaba explicándole:

"_Oh, Kurogane-sensei, he salido de mi cuarto porque tres__mini mis__querían que yo los escuchara"._

Y también me imagino su respuesta:

"… _Shaoran… ¿Realmente estás buscando que te golpee tan brutalmente hasta__ que vomites el pastel de tu último cumpleaños?"_

Oh si. Él diría algo como eso. Y luego me golpearía tan brutalmente hasta que vomite el pastel de mi último cumpleaños… el que fue… hace ocho meses.

Tragué saliva de sólo imaginármelo.

Pero volviendo a los pequeños _yo._Decidí que no me mataría escucharlos diez minutos. El efecto de la droga no es tan duradero… bueno, no cuando tienes tanto sueño como yo.

Arrastré la silla hasta mi cama –porque ni ganas de levantarla tenía- y me senté resignado a escuchar a estas ilusiones… o lo que fuera que fuesen… no estaba en condiciones de realizar una teoría mega científica sobre las cosas esas.

El de verde suspiró.

-Venimos a hablarte de alguien.

-De alguien que ha irrumpido en nuestra vida de un día para el otro –dijo el de amarillo terminando la frase.

-¿"Nuestra" vida? –cuestioné enmarcando el "nuestra".

-No somos un efecto de la droga ni nada por el estilo –me contestó el de azur, de mala manera por supuesto- somos tu consciencia. Bueno, las tres partes de tu consciencia… según Freud. **(Se pronuncia "froid", él es como el gran maestro de la psicología, la estudió a fondo y descubrió muchas teorías y escribió libros… en la escuela seguro se lo van a enseñar –para los que todavía no lo conocen-)**

-Freud –dije al momento en que me acordé de él- entonces son mi… consciente, mi subconsciente, y mi inconsciente.

-Pre-consciente, el subconsciente no existe –me especificó el de verde- y ese soy yo.

-Bien… -dije resignado- ¿de que… de quién querían hablarme?

-Adivina –dijo el de azul con un tono que me estaba colmando la maldita paciencia.

-De Sakura –dijo el de verde mirándome seriamente- de ella vinimos a hablarte.

-¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto? –pregunté algo incrédulo

-Más de lo que te imaginas –me respondió el de amarillo.

En ese momento comencé a comprender algo. Hacía tiempo que andaba teniendo jaquecas y sintiéndome muy confundido, también mi humor estaba demasiado cambiante y mi histeria no la aguantaba ni yo mismo. Era horrible, casi parecía una mujer.

Pero sacando el tema de "mujeres", era una en particular la que me alteraba los malditos nervios. Era ella la que me hacía sentir tan idiota y a la vez tan débil. Jamás me había sentido así, y francamente lo odiaba. Se que no soy la persona mas dulce y sensible del mundo, pero últimamente esta mujer, me hacía ser más odioso de lo usual.

Pero, este era un sentimiento mucho más distinto al de rechazo que me provocó al principio. Esto era algo… mucho mas complicado.

-Oye –llamó mi atención el de verde- tú ya sabes lo que sientes… solo necesitas aceptarlo.

-Pero hacértelo aceptar –dijo el de azul- es lo complicado en este caso.

-Por qué? –pregunté.

-Porque eres un maldito asexual, no te gustan los hombres, y sientes total desprecio por las mujeres.

-Podría admitir frente a ustedes algo así, sin problemas.

-Frente a nosotros –dijo el de amarillo- pero frente a tus amigos? Frente a tu familia? Frente a ella?

Francamente, jamás lo había pensado.

Me quedé en silencio.

-Comencemos –dijo el de verde, dando por obvio que el hacerme aceptar algo así era lo complicado- comencemos por el principio.

-El día que la besaste –dijo el de azul mirándome pícaramente.

Mis ojos se abrieron automáticamente y sentía como la sangre de mi cuerpo se acumulaba en mis mejillas. Sintiéndolas muy calientes y rojas. Podía sentir el sudor en mis manos ¡Maldita sea! No era un niño que había roto algo, era solo un beso… no fue mi primer beso, aunque ciertamente así pareció, puesto a que como lo hice impulsado… no me concentré… esperen un segundo.

-Ignorando como el de azul de burlaba de mí- Yo no tenía planeado besarla, algo, o alguien –dije mirando al de azul- me impulsó a hacerlo.

-No me mires a mí –dijo el de azul- no fui yo el de la brillante idea.

-De hecho, ese fui yo –confesó el de amarillo.

-Disculpa, que? –dije atónito, de los tres _minimis_ que se encontraban ahí, de él, era del que menos esperaba algo así.

-Sí. Oíste bien –me dijo mirándome a los ojos- Fui yo.

-Pero tu…

-Pensaste que soy el bueno y callado de los tres. Pero te recuerdo nuevamente, que somos tu conciencia, y yo soy tu inconsciente.

-Tu eres mi inconsciente? Pensé que era él –dije señalando al de azul.

-Él es tu consciente. Así actúas y piensas tú.

Eso significaba que era tan mierda como el pequeño yo de azul.

-Sorprendido? –me sonrió burlonamente el susodicho.

-Volvamos al tema, por favor –interrumpió el de verde- explícale porqué besaste a Sakura –le pidió al de amarillo.

-Lo hice porque… ese era tu mayor deseo.

-Ese no era mi mayor deseo en ese momento, era salir de allí…

-Lo sé –dijo interrumpiéndome- no era tu mayor deseo en ese momento, pero si era tu mayor deseo. Desde la primera vez que la viste. Inconscientemente –rió- lo era.

-Pero como es eso posible… -dije atónito, francamente, ni yo sabía eso.

-Te gustó desde el primer día que la viste –continuó el de verde- solo que todo fue opacado por el odio que le tienes a las mujeres. El odio que le tienes a tu madre.

Me disparó una bomba.

-agaché la cabeza- No necesitabas hablar de ella

-Por favor, déjame continuar –me dijo el de verde- El odio que tienes hacia tu madre, el odio por las mujeres, fue lo que opacó el hecho de que Sakura te interesó desde el principio. Pero el odio no te iba a dejar ver nada. Ni el miedo tampoco. Porque nunca la odiaste Shaoran, siempre le tuviste miedo.

-Eso no es cierto –dije con la cabeza aun apuntando al suelo.

-Todavía le tienes miedo –oí decir al de azul.

-Por supuesto que no –negué.

-Le temes a tu madre –continuó el de amarillo- por eso le temes a las mujeres, por eso le temes a Sakura. Tienes miedo.

-No…

-Tienes miedo de que te abandone –dijo el de azul- tienes miedo de volver a perder a otra mujer importante en tu vida.

-Basta –podía sentir como mi voz se quebraba.

-Temes a que ella no te ame –continuo el de azul- al igual que tu madre no te amó.

-¡Porque mierda tienen que torturarme así! –grité dejando caer lágrimas de mis ojos.

-No es una tortura, Shaoran –dijo el de azul.

-Es la verdad –concluyo el de verde.

No dije nada. Solo deje que mis lágrimas cayeran. No había llorado desde que mi madre se fue… o sea… hace 6 años.

Luego de llorar tan desconsoladamente como pude considerando el hecho de que ya era medianoche y ya todos estaban durmiendo, sequé el agua salada en la manga de mi piyama y volví a mirarlos.

-Estás bien? –me preguntó el de amarillo.

Yo solo asentí.

-Bueno… ya está claro el hecho de que besarla fue tu intención desde el principio –dijo el de verde- Cuál es tu intención ahora?

-No lo sé.

-Ya puedes admitir que estás enamorado?

Lo pensé bien.

-No –dije sinceramente.

-De acuerdo –dijo el de verde- veamos que otras pruebas podríamos darte…

-¡Celos! –dijo el de azul.

-¡Tienes razón! –Gritó el de amarillo- comencemos por ahí, comencemos por Lautaro.

Lautaro. De repente ese nombre no me caía muy bien. Primero por el hecho de que me costó horrores pronunciarlo y aprenderlo, y segundo, porque cierto portador de ese mismo nombre ya comenzaba a fastidiarme.

Continuará

* * *

**Hola! Perdón que deje aca, pero, tengo compu nueva, tiene el teclado (la parte de q no son letras) todo desconfigurado y me está asustando jeje, pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado y mil disculpas por el tiempo, y mil gracias por esperar!**

**Espero que si sea lo suficientemente largo.**


	15. Más que una simple piscología Parte II

**Hola gente de FF. Como les ha ido?**

**Bueno, no les voy a molestar y les dejo el cap 15, aunque en teoría es el 14 je.**

* * *

No me había dado cuenta cuanto me molestaba el argentinito hasta que el de amarillo lo nombró. Tan cerca de Sakura, tan amistoso y cariñoso, como si fuera su trabajo. Realmente me molestaba.

Y lo peor de todo, es que no tenía derecho de molestarme. Sakura no era mi novia… pero tampoco era la_ suya_! Admitía que Lautaro no era el más educado y culto, pero era el más amigable y abierto de los seis… porque a veces lo era mucho más que Sakura, pero realmente comenzaba a ser molesto. Ella se había convertido en su mejor amiga… otra razón más para desearle un doloroso accidente.

Pero lo que más me molestaba, era el hecho de tener estos malditos y odiosos celos. Él nunca me había hecho nada, es más, me había ayudado una incontable cantidad de veces, y aunque sé que soy bastante inteligente… jamás se me habría ocurrido que ese dolor en el estómago que me daba cada vez que estaba cerca de ella eran _celos_… el mini mi de amarillo tuvo que darme una mano.

Y en lo que los pequeños tres en frente de mi me analizaban con la mirada… yo recapacitaba en algo… que tenía competencia.

No era el único que se paseaba por los rincones con sentimientos ocultos hacia la maldita japonesa que me robaba el sueño. No era a Lautaro al único que debía estar vigilando.

_**Flashback (Normal P.O.V.)**_

Shaoran y Sakura habían terminado de limpiar el salón principal, cuya orden fue dada por el mismísimo Kurogane, una oferta irrechazable, verdad?

-Bien, yo iré a guardar esto –dijo Sakura tomando una escoba, un balde y unos cuantos trapos.

-Está bien –dijo el joven chino al verla llevarse las cosas.

Pero en vez de retirarse a descansar, como haría cualquiera que haya terminado de limpiar una sala de más o menos diez metros de ancho y largo, Shaoran se dispuso a observar la vestimenta de su compañera.

Sakura llevaba una musculosa de tiras marrón claro, que era lo bastante transparente como para dejar ver su sostén, al menos en ese momento, que toda su ropa estaba mojada por haber limpiado. Más abajo, llevaba un corto short de jean, bastante gastado, pero bastante favorecedor. Sin duda los músculos debajo de esa gruesa tela se habían estado ejercitando en esos últimos meses.

Pero cuando el ojimiel se sorprendió a sí mismo mirándole el trasero a su compañera, volvió en sí y apartó la vista. Por más que el fuera el Dios de los machistas, se consideraba bastante moral, y consideró eso un acto reprobable.

Así que luego de auto juzgarse por algo completamente absurdo, ya que a su edad hacer esas cosas eran completamente normal, observó que la ojiverde había olvidado un balde con algunas esponjas. Se levantó, tomó el balde y caminó por la misma dirección que anteriormente Sakura había tomado.

Pero antes de llegar a su destino, se sorprendió al ver a Sakura, con las cosas que supuestamente iba a guardar, hablando animadamente con Max y Pierre. Una pequeña electricidad le recorrió el cuerpo al ver esta imagen.

_Recapacita _pensó el chico, _seguramente los encontró en el camino y se distrajo._

Esa parecía ser la razón más lógica. Así que se dispuso a seguir cuando vio que Sakura pensó inconscientemente lo mismo. Cuando ella llevo las cosas al armario de limpieza, Shaoran sorprendió a sus compañeros haciendo lo mismo que había hecho él hace unos momentos.

Esto no le produjo una simple electricidad en el cuerpo, sino un ardiente fuego que amenazaba con quemar su paciencia. Pero cuando vio que los europeos se dirigían a su lado, se escondió en uno de los pasillos para que no lo vieran.

-Eso si es un culo –oyó decir a Pierre mientras caminaba con Max muy cerca del pasillo- No veo la hora de que esto termine para poder invitarla a salir.

Eso último le hirvió la sangre al ojimiel.

-No si yo la invito primero –dijo el rubio mientras pasaban el pasillo sin notar al joven espía que los miraba con puro odio.

Shaoran salió de su escondite al no ser capaz de oír más a los otros dos y se dirigió al armario para guardar lo que faltaba. Ignoró el agradecimiento que Sakura le dio y fue casi corriendo a la habitación de Eriol, quien también acababa de limpiar la piscina, y se encontraba casi dormido en su cama.

Obviamente su sueño no duró mucho, debido a que cierta persona lo sacudió tan bruscamente que provocó que sus anteojos se cayeran.

-Que quieres Shaoran –dijo con una voz muy adormilada mientras se refregaba los ojos.

-Esos malditos idiotas! –gritó agitando los brazos y caminando por la habitación.

-Quienes? –dijo con la misma voz mientras se recomponía y buscaba sus anteojos.

-Max y Pierre… los vi mirándola como si fuera un pedazo de carne… o más bien para Pierre un trozo de queso y para Max una cerveza…

-Cerveza de queso? –dijo Eriol confundido aun sin encontrar sus lentes- quien miraba eso?

-Nadie miraba una cerveza de queso, Eriol! Despierta! –le dijo parado frente a él con los brazos cruzados- Además… cerveza de queso? Qué asco! –dijo al hacer una mueca de asco.

-Pienso que sería interesante probarla –respondió el moreno al encontrar sus lentes.

-No lo sé, no soy muy fanático del queso, aunque la cerveza me encanta… pero... pero no es por eso que vine! –dijo el ojimiel al notar como se había desviado la conversación.

-Entonces, por qué?

-Pues, ellos dos, Max y Pierre, estaban mirándola… -dijo algo sonrojado el ojimiel.

-A quién? A la cerveza?

-NO! A SAKURA! –Gritó enfadado Shaoran- Le miraban el trasero de una forma…

-Y a ti por qué te molesta tanto? –dijo Eriol al fin despertando debidamente- no creo que tengan mal ojo, Sakura es muy linda… también su trasero.

-Eriol!

-Sigo esperando tu respuesta –le dijo el inglés mirándolo fijamente.

-Yo… no lo sé –dijo el castaño bajando la cabeza- me molestó mucho… también eso que dijiste.

-Sabes que no soy el único que piensa así.

-Lo sé! Yo también pienso así, pero…

-Pero… no eres el único que tiene derecho a mirarle el trasero.

-No estoy diciendo eso… solo digo que es una falta de respeto hacia ella…

-Y mira quien lo está diciendo! El chico que afirmaba frente a todo el mundo que las mujeres no sirven para nada, solo para la cocina, la cama y…

-Basta! –Le gritó muy enfadado Shaoran- No sé porque mierda vine a hablar contigo –dijo para luego salir de la habitación azotando fuertemente la puerta.

Eriol, por otro lado, sonrió. No era sorpresa que Eriol se haya dado cuenta de la situación de Shaoran desde hace ya tiempo, puesto a que él era el más inteligente de los seis.

-Lo lamento Shaoran, pero esto debes descubrirlo tú mismo.

Luego de esas palabras, el moreno se recostó en su cama para dejarse llevar por el sueño, el cual tenía como protagonista a la mejor amiga de su compañera.

Y por otro lado, el muy malhumorado chino se encontraba caminando fuertemente hacia su habitación, ignorando cualquier comentario de las personas a las que cruzaba y también atropellaba.

Se encontraba muy enfadado. Sus compañeros resultaron ser como él, su mejor amigo no le ayudó un carajo, ya no sabía a quién más recurrir.

Pero dejando de lado el trago amargo del día, recordó que estuvo entrenando y limpiando toda la jornada… así que consultar sus problemas con la almohada no le sonaba para nada malo. Se fue al baño, se duchó, se vistió, y entró a su dormitorio. En el cual halló tres pequeñas sorpresas.

_**Fin de Flachback (Shaoran P.O.V.)**_

-Y bien? –me preguntó el de amarillo –meditaste lo suficiente?

-Si… creo que si –le respondí.

-Entonces… ya estás listo para admitirlo? –me pregunto el de azul con algo de esperanza en sus ojos… algo muy raro en él.

-Creo que si…

-Crees? Que más mierda necesitas para admitir lo que sientes! –y el antiguo azul volvió.

Estaba a punto de responderle cuando unos suaves golpes a mi puerta me dieron escalofríos. Volteé la mirada al reloj, y vi que eran las dos de la mañana. Quien podría buscarme a esa hora...

Me asuste… tal vez habría despertado a alguien. Maldita sea yo y mi gran boca. Vi a los otros tres, que estaban enmudecidos, al igual que yo.

Los golpes sonaron otra vez. Tomé mi celular. Si preguntaban… podría decirles que hablaba con mi hermanito, que nunca supo bien las diferencias horarias y me había llamado a esa hora. Yo no tenía un hermanito… pero ellos no lo sabían.

Abrí la puerta lentamente, pero no vi a nadie quejarse… solo vi una figura femenina con la cabeza un poco gacha. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, esta figura se acercó y posó sus labios rápidamente sobre los míos, dándome un suave y pequeño beso.

-Gracias por las flores –oí decir a la voz de Sakura.

Luego la pequeña figura salió corriendo hacia su habitación.

Cerré la puerta, y volteé a ver a los pequeños. Todos ellos sonreían con una sonrisa burlona.

Volví mi mirada hacia la puerta. Lo único que necesitaba… era eso.

-Está bien –dije- me gusta Sakura… me gusta… estoy… estoy enamorado de ella.

No puedo explicarlo bien… pero un gran alivio se sintió en mi pecho al poder decir esas palabras.

-Bien… ahora qué hago? –dije volviéndome a los otros tres. Pero cuando vi hacia mi cama… ya no había nadie.

Me recosté en mi cama algo extrañado… esos pequeños realmente habían estado ahí? No lo sabía… solo sabía que sentía una gran paz en mi interior… y muchísimo sueño…

Pero además sabía otra cosa… El sentimiento de Sakura… no era tan lejano al mío.

_**Continuará **_

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado! Les mando muchos besos, y nos leemos en el próximo episodio de Los Simp… ah no… ehh… en el próximo cap de 5 Adams y 1 Eva… **

**Bye bye… **


	16. Vieja Yo ¿Dónde estás?

**Hola personas que no conozco! Jeje, Mil disculpas por la tardanza, pero bueno, aquí estoy :D**

* * *

Luego de la gran liberación psicológica que Shaoran había tenido, éste se sentía mucho mejor y cambió su actitud muy notablemente. Esto era maravilloso para él… pero horriblemente extraño para sus compañeros.

Shaoran había pasado de ser un arrogante idiota, y machista, a ser un amable idiota. Ayudaba a sus compañeros, era amable con Sakura, era más simpático y más abierto. Pierre apostó su vida al jurar que incluso lo había visto sonreír. Obviamente nadie le creyó.

Pero Shaoran no era el único que había cambiado. Una personita de ojos esmeraldas pasaba exactamente por la misma situación, sólo que no era tan renovadora como en el caso del chico.

Se sentía intimidada por él cada vez que lo tenía a menos de un metro. Cosa realmente inesperada por parte de ella ya que apenas había llegado no dudó en hacerle frente al mal carácter del chino.

Su ánimo era bastante cambiante, muy normal en las mujeres, pensaban sus amigos, pero no era normal en ella. Su cabeza le dolía demasiado y siempre se sentía confundida. Hasta llegó a preguntarse si estaba embarazada, lo cual era una tremenda ridiculez puesto que ella nunca había tenido relaciones. Su cabeza estaba en un horrible caos.

"_¿Por qué hiciste algo así?" "¿Por qué el imbécil no se negó y te golpeó como debería haberlo hecho?" "¿Por qué se sintió tan bien?" "¿Por qué?"_ Todas esas preguntas con el mismo interrogante penetraban la mente de la japonesa.

Luego de comparar la letra de Shaoran con la de la tarjeta en el ramo de rosas que había recibido después de actuar en el circo, descubrió… mejor dicho, confirmó, que el detalle lo había tenido el ojimiel.

Para hacer tal comparación, la ojiverde se escabulló en mitad de la noche hacia el salón donde tenían clases para no atrasarse en la escuela. Buscó debajo del escritorio de Shaoran donde el siempre dejaba su cuaderno pero dudó antes de abrirlo. Se regañó a sí misma al darse cuenta de lo que había llegado a hacer sólo para comprobar una estúpida cosa. Kurogane podría haberla asesinado si la encontraba a esa hora deambulando fuera de su cuarto… ¿Por qué no simplemente se lo preguntaba a Shaoran?

Sintió sus mejillas ponerse completamente rojas y abrió el cuaderno de golpe. La primera opción parecía mucho más conveniente.

Luego de encontrar un párrafo perfectamente legible sobre las cualidades de la economía, Sakura sacó del bolsillo de su pijama la tarjeta del ramo. Era bastante similar, pero la de la tarjeta parecía mucho más prolija. Buscó algo, algún detalle entre las escrituras que también tuviera la tarjeta. Pero no. Nada.

Suspiró con resignación y algo decepcionada. Luego comenzó a debatir mentalmente el por qué. Ni que el hecho de que Shaoran posiblemente haya gastado dinero en esas preciosas flores le importara mucho. Puso los ojos en blanco al darse cuenta de lo patética que era y regresó sus ojos inconscientemente hacia la tarjeta.

Ahí descubrió algo. Una letra, con una ligera curva, y una vuelta algo difícil de hacer a menos que estés acostumbrado a hacerla. Volvió la vista hacia el cuaderno, buscando una palabra que necesite de esa letra. Y la encontró. Ese pequeño símbolo tenía las mismas características que el de la tarjeta. Luego de ver más detalladamente, se dio cuenta que esa no era la única letra similar, había muchas curvas, vueltas y puntos que delataban claramente que la persona del gesto caballeroso había sido el ojimiel.

No pudo percibir la gran sonrisa que había en sus labios hasta que las comisuras ya no pudieron abrirse. Intentó borrar la vergonzosa expresión, pero no pudo, aunque tampoco volvió a intentar.

Se quedó ahí, sonriendo como una tonta, hasta que sintió la grave voz de Kurogane hablando con uno de los empleados del templo.

Un doloroso escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Dejó el cuaderno en su lugar e intentó salir de ese sitio lo más rápida y silenciosamente posible.

Luego del exitoso escape, caminó lentamente por el pasillo que la llevaba hacia su dormitorio, pero paró inconscientemente frente al de Shaoran y sonrió. De repente escuchó pasos y murmuros dentro de la habitación y se sorprendió. Pero luego recapacitó, seguramente estaría hablando por teléfono con algún pariente que no sabía de diferencias horarias. Shaoran no estaría hablando solo ¿Verdad?

Así que guiada por un impulso de su cuerpo, tocó suavemente la puerta. Inmediatamente después de hacerlo, todo quedó en silencio e inmediatamente quiso suicidarse. Pero sus impulsos la guiaron nuevamente y volvió a tocar. Comenzó a sudar luego de escuchar los pasos acercándose a la puerta.

Agachó la cabeza y esperó que la puerta se abriera. Escuchó el chirrido y sus impulsos, nuevamente, le impidieron pensar. Se lanzó hacia los labios del chino sin dejarle pronunciar una palabra. Luego, por un momento, volvió a sentirse ella misma y recordó que era ella la que dominaba la situación. Se alejó del muchacho y le susurró suavemente: "Gracias por las flores"

Al día siguiente, todo ese poder, orgullo, valentía y cualquier otra cosa que la haya hecho sentir la mejor del mundo, se evaporó. No podía mirar a Shaoran a la cara. Sus mejillas estaban casi del mismo rojo que el del cabello de Pierre. No se acercaba a él y si tenía que hablarle, lo hacía entrecortadamente.

No se soportaba, y tampoco soportaba que el chino no se aprovechara de la eso, al contrario, la trataba mucho mejor. ¡Maldito idiota! Pensaba ella. Si él la hiciera enojar… tal vez podría volver a ser lo que era y de lo que estaba tan orgullosa de ser. Pero no, el idiota tenía que ser todo un maldito caballero.

Y el pasar de los días, no había ayudado en nada a cambiar su situación.

* * *

-Hey –escuchó detrás de ella- ¿Qué pasa contigo?

Lautaro la miraba de la misma forma que Shaoran la miraba al principio. Con desdén.

-Nada –dijo desviando la vista.

-Nada mi culo –le tomó el mentón bruscamente y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos. Sus azules, en el momento opacos, azules ojos.

¿Dónde estaba esa cariñosa y simpática mirada que siempre lo caracterizó?

-Desde hace un tiempo –comenzó a hablar Lautaro- vienes comportándote algo raro. Y hasta donde llegué a conocerte, tú no eres así a menos que algo haya pasado. ¡Te he dicho como ochenta veces que puedes confiar en mí!

-Lo siento… yo…

-Espero que no te ofenda –la interrumpió el ojiazul- pero te pareces a las típicas chicas japonesas que lloran y se sonrojan por todo, que tiemblan y dicen _"Kurosaki-kun"_… son, son… ¡realmente patéticas!

Sakura sonrió un poco – ¿Acabas de compararme con _Inoue Orihime_ de_ Bleach_?

-Sí –le dijo de mala gana.

-A mí me gusta Orihime.

-Yo no la soporto. Y sé que tú no eres así.

-Yo… realmente lo siento, Lautaro –le dijo suavemente- Imagino… que no necesito decirte por quien me siento así.

-Ah… ya me lo esperaba. Bueno… me lo cuentas después, porque él ahora mismo está buscándote y acabo de verlo por la ventana.

-¿Qué? –dijo ella intentando reaccionar ante las palabras del chico.

Shaoran de repente entró y se encontró con la bella escena de Lautaro, bastante cerca de Sakura, sosteniéndola por el mentón. La furia no tardó ni dos segundos en notarse en sus ojos y el odio con el que miraba al más joven de los barones daba mucho miedo. Pero éste solo respondió con una pícara sonrisa.

Lautaro miró a Sakura una vez más, ensanchando la picardía de su expresión y alejó su mano del mentón de la chica para pellizcarle la nariz.

Le guiñó el ojo –Bien… -dijo acercándose a la puerta- Me voy.

Shaoran no sabía si mirarlo con odio, o con inquietud. ¿Qué había sido eso? Y recordó la escena de hace unos segundos. El odio ganó y llenó su mirada. Comenzó a murmurar alguna que otra grosería pero el muchacho solo sonrió más y se fue.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo ustedes dos? –Le preguntó a la chica de forma brusca. El viejo Shaoran había vuelto.

Y también la vieja Sakura –Ni que fueras mi papá para que te dé explicaciones.

Shaoran entendió el juego completamente y se acercó a ella -¿Así que es eso lo que haces? ¿Besas chicos a la hora que quieras y en el lugar donde más se te plazca?

-¿Y qué si es así? –Ella también se acercó- Idiota.

-Que mal se ve eso en una chica, Kinomoto.

-¿Me vas a decir que no te gustó, Lii?

-He tenido mejores.

-Eso no responde mi pregunta.

-No puedo recordarlo, fue hace mucho.

-Fue hace una semana.

-Fue muy corto

-¿Quieres uno más largo para así poder oír tu veredicto?

-No veo cual sería el problema.

Cuando quisieron darse cuanta estaban muy cera el uno del otro. Aprovecharon ese descuido y comenzaron a deshacerse de la distancia entre sus bocas.

_**Continuará.**_

* * *

**Nop, no se besaron, no llegaron a hacerlo muejejeje**

**Y para los Fans de Bleach, NO, no odio a Orihime, Yo la adoro (Más a Rukia), pero Lautaro no xD**

**Espero que les haya gustado! Besos :D**


	17. Accidente

**Hola gente, mil disculpas por el tiempo… les informo, que hace poco me gradué de secundaria (lagrimas, muchas lágrimas) y voy a estudiar "**_**Licenciatura en Diseño y Producción Audiovisual**_**". Difícil de aprender, no? xD (es una rama del cine) Así que veo si este verano se me hace posible terminar este fic, porque después no creo contar con el tiempo.**

**Obviamente no voy a abandonar FanFiction, solo lo voy a usar más escasamente de lo que lo uso ahora u.u… francamente espero que no, pero el tiempo deparará eso xD.**

**Bueno, aquí les va…**

**RECOMENDACIÓN****: Leer el último pedazo del capítulo anterior por si no te acordás como sigue.**

* * *

Sus bocas estaban a milímetros la una de la otra. Sus alientos invadían los espacios personales de cada uno. Lo que estaba por suceder era _invitable._

-¡¿Que rayos están haciendo ustedes dos aquí?

Inevitable no era una palabra que cuadraba con Kurogane.

Éste no se veía muy alegre en esos momentos. Aun así, Sakura empujó lejos a Shaoran y ambos agacharon la cabeza frente a su maestro.

-No importa si lo empujas –decía Kurogane mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hacia los chicos- ya vi suficiente.

-Lo sentimos –dijeron ambos al unísono bastante apenados.

-¡Largo de aquí! -gritó el alto moreno con una voz bastante imponente. Ninguno de los dos dudó en hacerle caso y dejaron la habitación por caminos separados.

-Malditos adolescentes y sus malditas hormonas- resoplana Kurogane mientras salía de la habitación.

* * *

-_¿Los descubrió a punto de besarse?-_preguntó una preocupada Tomoyo.

-Así es -respondió Sakura aún roja por la vergüenza- quería que la tierra me tragara.

_-¿Y ya has hablado con Li-kun?_

-No, no lo he visto desde el incidente... pero tampoco quiero verlo.

_-¿Porqué no?_

-¡Por qué me siento muy avergonzada! No fui yo en ese momento... o tal vez si... ash! no lo sé... últimamente ni yo misma me conozco- decía mientras pasaba su mano por sus cabellos.

_-Ja, ja, ja, ja._

-¿De qué te ríes? -preguntó la ojiverde algo molesta.

-_¿Quién diría que la pequeña Sakura se enamoraría de su peor enemigo?_

-¿Disculpa?

-_Sakura... ¡es obvio! Li-kun está cambiando tu forma de pensar, y te torturas mentalmente cuando se trata de él._

_-..._

_-¿Sakura?... ¿Cariño estás ahí?... ¡Hola!... eh... si mamá, ya voy... Sakura, debo irme, llamame en cuanto puedas por favor. Adiós._

El celular comenzó a hacer los típicos sonidos que hace cada vez que cuelgan, pero Sakura tenía mejores cosas en que pensar. Por ejemplo: Lo que su mejor amiga acababa de decirle... o mas bien... acababa de confirmarle.

Ese sentimiento era bastante confuso... ella jamás lo había sentido. Pero no sabía que pensar al respeco, si era maravilloso... o toda una pesadilla. Después de toda la maravilla que le habían hablado sobre el amor, se sintió decepcionada. Si bien a veces el estar con Shaoran le causaba mariposas en el estómago, el hecho de pensar en él y estar confundida le taladraba la mente sin compación.

* * *

-Mierda, mierda, mierda ¡Y más mierda! -gritaba un enfadadísimo Shaoran.

-Tranquilízate- le dijo Eriol con su típica voz pasiva sin despegar los ojos de su pequeño libro.

-¿Y qué carajos crees que estoy intentando hacer?

Eriol subió la mirada junto con una de sus cejas.

-No te desquites conmigo porque no sabes nada sobre discreción.

Shaoran resopló -lo siento... es que... es que... ¡Mierda!

-"Mierda" la palabra que resume todo el sentimiento del amor... de una manera concreta e inteligente.

Eriol recibió un almohadazo en la cara por ese comentario.

Y Shaoran recibió risas irónicas por parte del pelinegro.

-Cálmate _Casanova_, cálmate -decía Eriol mientras se levantaba de su silla- Dale tiempo al tiempo... toma una ducha fría y trata de relajarte... hablarás con ella mañana -finalizó Eriol al salir del cuarto.

Shaoran resopló y se tiró sobre su cama. La ducha fría no le sonaba como una mala idea, pero antes debía pensar en qué decirle a Sakura. No sabía si debía disculparse, enojarse con ella, terminar con lo que empezó (que le parecía la mejor opción), o tal vez... no, no quería pensar en eso.

* * *

-Pasame la sal, Max -decía Pierre estirando la mano- Gracias- dijo una vez recibida la sal.

Empezaron a comer hacía media hora, y lo que dijo el francés habían sido las únicas palabras pronunciadas. La tensión era palpable. Aunque la mayoría no entendía por qué. Sólo sabían que Kuroganes emanaba un aura furioso e inquietante.

-Pueden retirarse- dijo cuando él terminó de comer.

Aunque otros aún no habían terminado, no dudaron ni un segundo en levantarse y caminar muy rápidamente.

-Ustedes dos no- se oyó una voz potente, y obviamente, Shaoran y Sakura se quedaron congelados, ya que sabían que eso iba para ellos.

El resto siguió caminando mientras los miraban extrañados. Max y Pierre no entendían nada, pero Lautaro ya sospechaba algo.

-¡Salgan de aquí! -gritó el maestro al ver que el resto aún estaba ahí.

En menos de un segundo sólo quedaban tres personas en la habitación.

-Siéntense.

Ambos obdecieron sin levantar la vista del suelo.

-No es necesario aclarar el porque quiero hablar con usdtedes -dijo mirando su taza de té.

-No -respondieron Sakura y Shaoran al unísono.

-Honestamente -dijo Kurogane bajando su taza- no se si sentirme feliz u horrible. Feliz de que al fin se llevan bien, u horrible de que sea a tal extremo.

-Lo lament...

-¡Por supuesto que no lo lamentan! ¡No soy idiota, también tuve su edad! ¡Pero a su edad, yo sabía tener respeto por el lugar en donde estaba! ¡Fueron elegidos entre millones de chicos, no lo hechen a perder! ¡Saben que cualquier comportamiento indecoroso será sancionado y los sacaré a patadas de aquí!

Los dos jóvenes se morían de la vergüenza. Jamás habían esperado que Kurogane esté tan enojado por esta tontería.

-Bien... -dijo el maestro suspirando un poco- ya saben que se acerca el gran día -dijo ya levantándose- No lo arruinen.

Sakura estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Shaoran le ganó.

-No se preocupe Sensei -dijo éste con la cabeza gacha- No volverá a pasar.

La ojiverde sólo lo miró con desconcierto, ya que el idiota parecía estar hablando en serio.

-Sólo ha sido un error, una alteración de hormonas. Un _accidente. _

Así fue como Shaoran se refirió a todo el embrollo con Sakura. A un accidente. Ella sólo lo miró, al igual que Kurogane, pero luego de un segundo éste último resopló y se fue de la habitación.

Ambos se quedaron tiesos en la misma posición. Shaoran con la cabeza hacia el suelo, y la japonesa mirándolo con rabia. Hasta que ella se levantó caminando hacia la puerta.

-No mentí cuando dije lo que dije -escuchó decir al ccastaño.

-Lo sé.

Eso fue todo lo que pudo decir... ya que esa era toda la fuerza que tenía en el momento.

* * *

_Un accidente._

Malditas palabras que resonaban en su cabeza. Maldito Shaoran que la tomó para la burla. Maldita ella por haberse dejado tomar de esa forma. Maldita la poca fuerza que no la dejó hablar frente al ojimiel.

De esa forma maldecía todo la pequeña Sakura en su habitación mientras lloraba suavente en la silla de su cuarto.

Jamás creyó que el imbécil de Shaoran la lastimaría así... Bueno... no después de todo lo que había pasado.

Pero de la nada... recordó lo algo que Kurogane había dicho.

_"Ya saben que se acerca el gran día"_

El gran día. El día, después de un año, en que se enfrentarían a los guerreros Namida para pelear por el honor de servirle al emperador. Era un día muy importante, puesto que el último enfrentamiento había sido hace treinta años... con la última generación. Todo el país iría a verlos... no era momento de estar distraída.

Ella era la primera mujer que participaba en algo así. Debía dar el ejemplo a otras... debía demostrar que ella era tan capaz como el resto, así que por el bien de su orgullo, tenía que olvidarse de Shaoran y concentrarse.

Unos golpcitos en su puerta la distrajeron.

-¿Quién es?

-Soy Max... ¿Puedo pasar?

Sakura se limpio rápidamente las lagrimas y corrió a abrirle la puerta.

-Hola -dijo una vez que abrió- ¿qué sucede?

-Bueno, yo... quería prguntarte que fue lo que sucedió entre Shaoran y tú, y por qué se enojo Kurogane.

-Bueno es que... -debía pensar algo rápido, no le parecía buena idea involucrar a mas gente en todo ese lío- ¿Recuerdas que teníamos que limpar la cocina? Bueno... eh... comenzamos a discutir y terminamos ensuciando todo aún más.

Max levantó una ceja. No se había creído nada. Kurogane no se enojaba por estupideces y eso era una estupidez. Soltó un leve _"ajá..." _y se fue.

-Sabes que no te creyó nada ¿verdad? -soltó una voz de la nada.

-Pierre -dijo sorprendida de ver al pelirrojo apoyado en la puerta al lado de su habitación.

-Y yo tampoco te creí.

-Lo siento, pero... esto no tiene nada que ver contigo... ni con Max.

-¿Acaso no somos tus amigos? -dijo en un tono enojado, y a la vez, amenazante.

-Una amistad se construye con el tiempo -dijo haciendole caso omiso a su intimidante voz- Son mis compañeros, no mis amigos.

Pierre se acercó peligrosamente a ella. Tomándola del mentón.

-Lamento si te hice confundir, _mon chérie, _pero realmente me gustaría ser cercano a tí -dijo mientras acercaba su boca (la cual apestaba a vino) a la de ella.

Sakura lo alejó con una abofetada. Pierre la miró con odio e intentó tomarla de los hombros hasta que alguien intervino.

-Hola Pierre, como estás tanto tiempo -dijo la amistosa voz de Lautaro mientras lo alejaba rápidamente de la japonesa- ¿Estás bien? Me alegro mucho. ¡Sákura! -dijo mirándola a ella- ven tengo que contarte algo -entonces la tomó por los hombros empújandola suavemente hacia la habitación cerrando la puerta trás de sí.

-Bien... suéltalo -dijo Lautaro mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Y fue en ese momento donde Sakura se quebró. Las lágrimas brotaban de sus brillantes ojos esmeralda y decía todo entre fuertes sollozos. Lautaro se levantó y la encerró entres sus brazos mientras le acariciaba la espalda y la cabeza, dejándola descargarse.

Lo que Shaoran había dicho le había dolido demasiado. Le había pegado en su orgullo, y eso era imperdonable. Sobre todo para ella... porque fue ella quien lo dejó entrar ahí.

Pero iba a aprovechar esa situación con Lautaro. Lloraría esa tarde. Lloraría, insultaría y se quejaría. Se tropezó con una piedra en el camino. Así que esperaría a que el dolor cese. Pero luego de levantarse, sería una persona completamente diferente.

Era momento de que las cosas cambien.

**Continuará**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por la eterna espera, y espero que les haya gustado! Besos!**


	18. Nada

**Hola gente como les va… espero que bien… les comento que ADORO LA UNIVERSIDAD! Se los recomiendo xD.**

**Bueno… por ahora la adoro… recién empiezo xD**

**Bueno, aquí está el cap número 18.**

* * *

El resplandor del sol ya atravesaba los cristales de su ventana, pero sus ojos esmeraldas estaban abiertos hace ya tiempo.

Luego de una larga noche hablando con Lautaro y reflexionando, se dio cuenta que debía tener la misma mentalidad que Shaoran. Debía concentrarse en sus obligaciones aquí en el templo… y no distraerse con… estupideces.

Porque eso era. Todo el maldito asunto con Shaoran no era más que una simple estupidez.

Su mente ya estaba lista para retomar la actitud que tanto la destacó al principio. Pero su corazón aún la torturaba internamente, y era muy doloroso, pero por más que fuera complicado… ignoraría completamente a su corazón.

Se levantó rápidamente, se vistió, peinó y salió de su habitación. Pero justo ese día, al destino le dieron ganas de hacerse el divertido,y entonces, por su irrelevante decreto, Sakura salió de su habitación al mismo tiempo que el ojimiel.

Se quedaron viendo por unos segundos, hasta que la joven japonesa caminó con paso decidido hacia la cocina.

-Oye…-dijo el chino cuando la tocó suavemente en el hombro llamando su atención.

Estaba a punto de golpearlo fuertemente en la cara, y decirle un millón y medio de insultos en su perfecta cara. Pero recordó lo que Lautaro le había dicho:

_-Sakura –le decía mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de su mejilla- Sakura, escúchame… escúchame. Lamento mucho lo que él te dijo… pero debo ser honesto contigo. No puedes enojarte mucho con él, puesto que… no eran nada al fin y al cabo._

_Esas últimas palabras habían sido una tremenda bomba de realidad para la pequeña ojiverde_

_-No te tortures demasiado –le decía mientras acariciaba su cabeza- Si bien su situación prometía ser algo más… sólo fue una promesa que tal vez... se pospuso._

_-No se pospuso –por fin habló Sakura- Él la terminó._

_-Lo hizo para no generar problemas entre Kurogane y ustedes dos. _

_-No lo hizo por mí…_

_-No lo sabes... pero aún así, debes dejar de culparlo… y de culparte. Pienso que volver a como era todo antes es lo mejor que puedes hacer. No debes comportarte como una niña ni comportante histéricamente… Si lo tuyo con Shaoran funciona… entonces dá lo mejor de ti…y si no es así… no significa el fin del mundo._

-¿Que pasa? –dijo la ojiverde con la cara más tranquila que pudo.

-Yo, realmente siento lo que te dije… no quise que sonara tan mal, pero yo…

-Descuida –dijo interrumpiéndolo- al fin y al cabo tú y yo no somos nada…así que no me debes ninguna explicación.

La bomba de realidad volvió a detonar, pero esta vez en la cara de Shaoran.

Sakura le dio una última mirada y caminó hacia la cocina. Estaba bastante orgullosa de sí misma por haber controlado la situación.

Pero su concentración fue ocupada por algo más repentino.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡De verdad lo siento! -el francés la atacó con tantas disculpas que casi no recuerda que fue lo que había pasado el día anterior- ¡Realmente lo siento! Estaba muy triste porque ayer fue el cumpleaños de mi papá, y hace mucho que no lo veo, entonces me puse mal y tomé mucho vino, mucho, mucho vino, y yo realmente no quería faltarte el respeto así, lo siento.

Ella estaba demasiado sorprendida como para reaccionar en el momento, pero, para dejarlo tranquilo, le susurró un leve "está bien" y siguió caminando.

Pero detrás de ella, la bomba que había detonado anteriormente había afectado en demasía a cierto chino que aún no procesaba lo que su compañera acababa de decirle.

Éste sólo la observó con nostalgia. Suspiró, y recorrió el mismo camino hacia la cocina.

* * *

-Comiencen.

Los seis guerreros habían estado entrenando más duro de lo normal. Lo cual era lógico, ya que se acercaba el gran día.

El plan de Sakura estaba funcionando. Concentrarse sólo en su entrenamiento y no en Shaoran le servía de maravilla, puesto que contaba con una gran ira en el corazón, la cual descargaba en cada entrenamiento.

Pero en el caso de cierto chino, las cosas andaban cada vez peor. La ojiverde se negaba a hablar con él; Lautaro se negaba a cooperar; y Eriol parecía no brindarle apoyo en lo absoluto, y sin contar el hecho de que su rendimiento estaba bajando notablemente y eso a Kurogane no le agradaba.

Volvió en sí cuando Max lo tiró al suelo.

-¿Podrías poner más atención? –le preguntó de mala gana el alemán.

Shaoran no respondió. Sólo se levantó con la cabeza gacha y comenzó a pelear de nuevo, intentando difícilmente de concentrarse.

Aunque era inevitable sentir culpa y odio por lo que había pasado. No fue su intención herir a Sakura de esa manera, pero ella no le había dado tiempo de explicarle que lo hizo únicamente para que ambos no tuvieran problemas.

Sólo se cerró en sí misma y no cedió ninguna oportunidad de aclarar todo.

Al parecer ella era igual o casi más terca que él.

Pero cuando llegó el momento de poder hablar, ella le respondió con un _"al fin y al cabo… tu yo no somos nada"._

Le dolió.

Le dolió mucho que ella haya dicho eso ¿Y luego de todo lo que había pasado? ¿Luego de todo lo que habían descubierto?... Aunque… si lo pensaba mejor… decir que no eran "_nada_" era mejor que decir que todo había sido un simple "_accidente"_, tal vez ella sólo le estaba demostrando un poco de su dolor…sin embargo, su orgullo y su machismo aún la colocaban a ella como la mala de la película.

Su mente aún divagaba en la confusión ¡Y realmente lo detestaba! Era por eso que no quería sentir nada por ella. Para no volver a sufrir por una mujer que había sido realmente importante en su vida. Toda esta maldita situación lo hacía pensar en esa mujer… su madre.

Sacudió su cabeza y centró esa ira en la pelea. No era momento de recordar a la vieja bruja. Tan sólo debía hacer lo que el resto estaba haciendo. La razón por la que él estaba ahí desde un principio. Para ser un guerrero Tsukimine y proteger al emperador.

* * *

-¡Pon atención, Sakura! –gritó un muy enojado Kurogane.

-¡Es lo que hago! –respondió ella con el poco aire que tenía en sus pulmones.

No sólo el entrenamiento se había puesto más duro, Kurogane se portaba cada vez peor con ella, y eso la estaba volviendo loca.

No sospechaba que fuera a causa de lo que pasó con el ojimiel, pero realmente no tenía idea de porque su maestro se ponía exclusivamente cruel y exigente solo con ella.

¿Era porque hacía las cosas mal? No podría ser… Había mejorado notablemente, y como ya le ganaba a todos sus compañeros había pasado a entrenar directamente con Kurogane, y desde entonces se había puesto más y más severo.

-¡Hazlo bien! –le gritó con más furia.

-¡Eso intento!

-¡Pues no parece! –dijo tirándola al suelo.

-¡Aagh! –la japonesa soltó un leve gemido con un poco de sangre.

-No resultaste más que una simple decepción… como todas mujeres –le dijo su maestro con desdén.

Sakura lo miró con furia. Gruñó mostrando los dientes y se levantó para atacarlo bruscamente.

-¡No te atrevas a insultarme de esa forma, imbécil! –realmente no medía lo que estaba diciendo.

En realidad no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba diciendo. Estaba tan harta de ser tratada así por él que cuando Kurogane dijo esas palabras… ella explotó.

Agredía a Kurogane tan fuerte y rápidamente que sólo lograba enfurecerlo más y más. No podía atacar de esa forma. Había dejado de ser entrenamiento para pasar a ser una verdadera pelea. Lo golpeaba, lo pateaba, le gritaba y le insultaba… y lo peor es que no podía parar.

Todos sus compañeros la miraban intentando transmitirle por el pensamiento que pare. Pero ella no lo captó.

El silencio se intensificó cuando Kurogane le dio una patada en el estómago que la tiró al suelo dejándola inmóvil.

-¿¡Que carajos están mirando! –gritó él con una furia inigualable- ¡Largo de aquí!

Fue muy difícil seguir esa orden para los muchachos, pero era tal el miedo que emanaba Kurogane que no vieron otra opción disponible.

A Shaoran realmente le costó dejar el lugar, porque ya sabía lo que iba a pasar, y sólo imaginarlo le daba escalofríos. Kurogane no hace diferencias entre hombres y mujeres… en ningún sentido.

* * *

El alto morento tomó a su estudiante por los hombros y la estampó contra la pared. Del bolsillo sacó un látigo enroscado.

-No tienes idea de la estupidez que has cometido.

* * *

_**Continuará**_

**Espero que les haya gustrado… Besos!**


	19. Destinatario erróneo

**Hola gente como les va, disculpen el tiempo, acá sigo.. :D**

* * *

La pequeña ojiverde estaba presenciando una película de terror en vivo. Kurogane se estaba acercando peligrosamente a ella y no sabía hacia dónde ir. Su cuerpo le dolía por el horrible entrenamiento y además por el fuerte golpe que había recibido de parte de su maestro.

Pero se recompuso como pudo e intentó correr.

No tuvo éxito.

Kurogane volvió a tomarla por los hombros pero esta vez la arrojó hacia el suelo, presionando un pie contra su espalda para que no pudiera escapar. Estiró su látigo y antes de azotarlo contra su espalda gritó:

Este templo no volverá a ser avergonzado con débiles como tú.

Una lágrima cayó por sus ojos ¿Era la misma persona que había confiado en ella desde el principio a que le estaba diciendo eso? No podía ser. No Kurogane… de todos los hombres que vivían en ese templo era de quien menos se lo esperaba. Incluso le sorprendería menos si viniera de Lautaro.

Los azotes comenzaron.

Un espantoso ardor corría por su espalda, luego otro, luego otro, y más, y más, hasta que su ropa comenzaba a rasgarse. Lo cual a Kurogane le importó poco y nada ya que continuaba y continuaba.

Sin embargo, a pesar de sentir un dolor indescriptible, ella no soltaba gemido ni lágrima. Todo se guardaba en su interior. Porque en realidad, la persona que más estaba sufriendo no era ella, sino su maestro.

Por cada golpe que le daba a la japonesa, gritaba de una manera furiosa, pero a la vez triste. No parecía poder controlarse… parecía estar desahogándose.

O al menos eso fue lo que Sakura interpretó, entonces decidió dejarlo seguir. Pero tuvo una idea… bastante masoquista.

-¡Eres un cobarde! –le gritó para enfurecerlo más aún.

Pero a la vez con un resultado muy exitoso.

-¡Callate, mujer! –decía éste mientras ponía más énfasis en su actividad.

-¿Mu… mujer? –decía mientras intentaba ocultar los gritos de dolor –Tengo quin… quince años… ¡AAgh! –gimió suavemente- no soy una mujer.

-¿Me estás llamando cobarde por maltratar a una niña?

-No… Te llamo cobarde… por no enfren…. Enfrentar tus miedos como hombre… ¡Y descargarte conmigo!

De repente Kurogane paró. Observó la espalda cubierta de sangre de la joven y se alejó unos centímetros.

-Estás afuera.

-¡¿Qué?

De todo lo que la había sorprendido ese día, eso fue lo peor.

-No necesito débiles como tú.

-¿Me… llamas.. débil a mí? –decía la ojiverde levantándose del suelo muy difícilmente.

-Soporté todo… todo esto… y ni una lágrima ha cadído de aquí –decía señalando su ojo con una sonrisa irónica- No puedes echarme, _sensei –_eso último se lo dijo con el mayor sarcasmo que pudo soltar en el momento.

-Tienes 24 horas para largarte de aquí.

-¡No me iré, Kurogane!

La furia de en los ojos del alto moreno volvió a crecer.

-No quieras hacerte la valiente ahora –dijo mientras la miraba de arriba abajo- no estás en condición.

-¡Es porque tú no me diste la oportunidad de estar en condición! –Casi se queda sin aire por decir eso… pero defendería su puesto a muerte.

-¿Porqué?...¿Porqué debería dejar que te quedes? ¡No harás más que avergonzarme!

-Claro… ahora todo se trata de ti… ¡No dijiste eso cuando me pediste casi de rodillas que… que dejara el circo y viniera aquí! ¡Dejé… dejé toda una vida, por ayudarte… ¡Y a este templo de mierda!... Por llegar a ser alguien importante… alguien… con honor. ¡Por qué diablos me prometiste todo eso si me ibas a echar al final!

Luego de hacer silencio por unos segundos, Kurogane habló: -Si para mañana no te fuiste… yo mismo te arrastraré hasta tu hogar.

-No me iré –dijo Sakura muy decidida.

-¡Deja de hacer esto!

-¡No me iré de aquí y es MI decisión!

-¡Basta!

¡Pelearé junto a ti y junto al resto!

-¡Cállate!

¡Me vale una MIERDA lo que tú pienses!

Kurogane no soportó más y la abofeteó fuertemente en la cara. La miró de una forma muy rara y luego se fue. Sakura fue hacia su habitación unos segundos después.

Una vez cerró la puerta de su habitación la japonesa rompió en llanto. Su tan preciado orgullo había sido horriblemente pisoteado, y por la persona de la que menos se lo esperaba. No podía decidir que había sido más doloroso; los latigazos de su maestro, o sus palabras.

Fácilmente se decidió por la segunda opción.

De repente su puerta se abrió dejando ver a Shaoran con una muy preocupada expresión, acercándose con libertad hacia donde la joven estaba.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó.

Realmente había sido la cosa más estúpida que había oído.

-¿Eres idiota? –le respondió severamente- ¿Realmente crees que puedo estar bien? ¡¿Qué no ves esto? –dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para mostrarle al chino el deplorable estado de su espalda.

Éste se sorprendió muchísimo al verlo. La delicada piel de Sakura se encontraba tajeada, moreteada y completamente roja por la sangre que había perdido. La tela estaba completamente rasgada; tan solo parecían serpentinas cortadas a mano.

-Vete –le dijo ella con un hilo de voz.

-Pero quiero ayudart…

-¡Vete! ¡No eres nadie para ayudarme!

Eso le dolió. Se ve que el dolor no había hecho que Sakura olvide nada de lo que había pasado.

Simplemente hizo una reverencia y se marchó a regañadientes. No le parecía justo que ella lo tratase así después de lo que había pasado. No era el momento. Y cuando creía estar realmente furioso, se cruzó con Lautaro caminando rápidamente hacia la habitación de Sakura cargando la misma expresión que él llevaba hace un momento, sin embargo el cerró la puerta tras de sí y ella no lo echó a patadas ni nada.

Se estaba desahogando con él, y realmente lo ponía furioso.

Retomó el mismo camino hacia la habitación de la castaña para abrir la puerta de un golpe, pero cuando su mano a penas amagó, otra pálida mano lo estaba deteniendo.

-No, Shaoran-le dijo Eriol.

-¡Pero porqué él…!

-¡¿Quieres hacer que te odie?

El ojimiel bajó lentamente su puño y su cabeza, para responder con un leve:

-No, no quiero eso.

Dio un suspiro y siguió a Eriol a que lo llevase lo más lejos posible de ese lugar. Tenía que agradecerle… porque realmente habría sido un desastre si el hubiese entrado ahí.

* * *

-Quédate aquí un momento, llamaré a Hana –dijo Lautaro mientras ayudaba a Sakura a recostarse boca abajo.

-Está bien –dijo ella aún adolorida.

Yamamoto Hana era la curandera del templo. Era una mujer bastante mayor y no contaba con el mayor carisma, sin embargo sabía infinitas cosas sobre medicina y era muy amable a la hora de ayudar. Tal vez no sonreía todos los días, pero con unos simples toques te renovaba mágicamente.

Luego de pocos minutos Lautaro entró a la habitación con la canosa mujer quien traía un bolso que se veía bastante pesado. Lo dejó sobre el escritorio y acercó la silla a la cama.

-Por favor, sal de aquí –le dijo al joven.

Éste dio una última mirada a Sakura, hizo una reverencia y salió del cuarto.

-Bien… -dijo la señora mientras pasaba delicadamente su mano por la espalda de la joven- Esto realmente no me extraña, considerando la época. Quítate esto –dijo mientras la ayudaba a sacarse lo que le quedaba de su camiseta y su sostén quedando con la espalda desnuda.

-¿A qué se refiere con esta época?

-¿Tu sabes qué esta gran batalla se realiza una vez cada treinta años, verdad?

-Sí, lo sé.

-Pues… Kurogane estuvo en la generación pasada… pero fracasó.

Sakura alzó su rostro y la miró algo desconcertada.

-¿Kurogane estuvo ahí? ¿Y fracasó? –dijo algo incrédula.

-Si… -decía la mujer mientras limpiaba la espalda de Sakura- Fue horrible para él. Dio lo mejor de sí, pero… su contrincante le doblaba la edad, la altura, los años de experiencia… realmente no estaba preparado para él. Y el muy maldito se aprovechó de la situación. Aun lo recuerdo muy bien –antes de seguir hablando inhalo bastante aire, como si lo que quisiera decir le fuera doloroso- Por poco lo mata.

Sakura quedó tiesa. No podía creerlo… ¡Estaban hablando sobre Kurogane, maldita sea! ¿Él había sido apaleado tan bruscamente que casi… casi…? No. No podía pensarlo.

-Es una lástima que se haya desquitado contigo. Realmente quedó muy marcado por eso. Se culpó… aún se culpa a sí mismo, se cree un inútil, una vergüenza y en esta época se pone muy sensible.

-¿Será por eso que me trató de esa manera?

-De seguro que sí –dijo al momento que pasaba un ungüento casero sobre las heridas -pero nada de lo que te ha dicho ha sido con la intención, no te preocupes.

Sakura ignoró el ardor de ese ungüento y comenzó a entender mejor las cosas. Todo lo que Kurogane le había dicho, todos los insultos… no eran para ella… sino para él mismo. Ella solo era un escape para poder dejarlo salir. Ahora realmente le comprendía, porque de haber sido ella, sentiría exactamente las mismas cosas. El dolor aumentaba. Hana le decía que eso era porque la estaba curando, pero realmente no le importaba. Su cabeza estaba en otro lado.

Y de repente una pregunta le rebotó en la mente.

¿Realmente tendría que irse?

-Hay algo más que debo decirte –dijo Hana sacándola de sus pensamientos- No esperes que él venga a disculparse. Su orgullo se lo prohíbe. Tan sólo… haz de cuenta que nada pasó.

Pero valla que eso sí que iba a ser difícil.

-Pondré la venda y terminaremos. Te recomiendo que te quedes así una media hora. Tendrás que soportar el ardor un poco más, pero es para que no te queden cicatrices.

Una vez le puso las vendas, Hana guardó todo su equipamiento y se retiró. No obstante, la puerta no llegó a cerrarse que volvió a abrirse bruscamente mostrando a un Shaoran bastante molesto.

-Tú y yo nos debemos una charla –dijo éste con una voz calmada a la fuerza.

-Yo no te debo nada –dijo ella ignorando su mirada.

-Por supuesto que sí. No me hablas desde hace tiempo, y ahora, que intento ser amable, me tratas como basura.

-No te traté como basura –dijo aún sin mirarlo a la cara- Te dije lo que eras para mí. Nada.

-¡Y ahora yo soy nada! –dijo cuando perdió la poca paciencia que traía consigo.

Eso hizo que la paciencia de Sakura también se vaya al carajo -¡Tú me trataste de nada en ese momento! ¿Cómo crees que me sentí?

Pero aún así no lo miraba a los ojos. No se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarlo en ese momento, y lo que más le molestaba era que estaba a punto de empezar a llorar. Cosa que no quería hacer frente a él.

-¡Jamás me dejaste explicarte las cosas!

-Espera un momento-dijo levantándose con bastante dificultad- Tu sí me explicaste… me dijiste que lo que habías dicho, había sido en serio –ya de pié, no le quedó más que enfrentar su mirada- Así que no te vengas a hacer el ofendido ahora.

-¡Lo dije para que Kurogane lo creyera!

-¡Sí, claro! Ahora me dirás y que todo fue un error y bla, bla, bla. Ya está todo dicho Shaoran. No necesitas pedir disculpas. No me debes nada, ni yo a ti.

Shaoran no tenía una respuesta para eso. Pero accidentalmente desvió la vista e inmediatamente se puso rojo.

Sakura guió su mirada según la del chino, y también se puso roja. Su se encontraba desnuda de la cintura para arriba de no ser por las vendas que levemente cubrían sus pechos. Tomó rápidamente una almohada y se cubrió volviendo a evitar la mirada de Shaoran.

-Creo que deberías irte –le dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Sakura… -dijo intentando acercarse.

-Por favor, vete –dijo cerrando fuertemente los ojos dejando las lágrimas caer.

El ojimiel se vio abatido por la escena. Se acercó un poco más y la tomó por la nuca para depositarle un suave beso en la frente. Luego de eso se marchó de la habitación.

La japonesa apretó aún más fuertemente la almohada que presionaba contra su pecho y se sentó en la cama dejando caer todas las lágrimas que pudo.

Odiaba el hecho de seguir cayendo por él, y odiaba no poder controlarlo.

_**Continuará.**_

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Les comunico que ya nos vamos acercando al final, o sea, todavía faltan varias cosas, pero, nos vamos acercando. **

**Besos!**


	20. Excepciones

**Hola, gente bonita.**

**Antes de comenzar con el capítulo, les quiero decir algo: Ya sé que les gustaría que los caps fueran más largos y todo, pero honestamente, los hago tan largos como me da el tiempo, y la idea, es decir, yo no tengo las cosas planeadas, no capítulo por capítulo, abro el Word y empiezo a escribir. Sumándose a eso, yo estoy en la universidad (tengo 18 jeje) y aunque lo que estoy estudiando no se basa mucho en lo teórico y si en lo práctico (Diseño y Producción Audiovisual, básicamente Cine y Televisión) igual tengo que estudiar.**

**Aún así, les pido un poco de paciencia, voy a intentar hacer todo más largo y entretenido, pero les repito: Hago, lo que puedo.**

**Ahora sí, aquí está el cap**

* * *

Hoy era un nuevo despertar para la joven de ojos verdes. Se sentía diferente, no sabría decir de qué forma, pero así era. Tal vez tenía que ver con la decisión que había tomado la noche anterior:

Ya era momento de madurar.

Ya estaba harta. Harta de llorar, de sentirse mal, de mostrarse débil, y todo por idiotas incapaces de abrirse a sus sentimientos. Ella no era psicóloga de nadie y ya no pensaba tolerar a nadie más. Ahora sólo había una meta en su mente: Ganarle al templo Xecution.

Necesitaba mejorar su velocidad y también su fuerza. El día del enfrentamiento se acercaba y no era momento para distraerse.

La nueva Sakura nacía en ese momento.

* * *

Lamentablemente, ese era un terrible día para Shaoran.

Esa fecha en particular le arruinaba el día todos los años.

Se levantó lentamente de la cama, con una expresión poco simpática, prácticamente vacía. Se vistió y se sentó en la cama cabizbajo. Sus ojos brillaban más de lo normal, sentía que unas lágrimas estaban por escaparse, entonces cerró los párpados fuertemente para no dejar que eso pasara y se mantuvo así por unos minutos.

Se lavó la cara en el baño y cuando salió se encontró con la japonesa. Se miraron por un momento, ambos con miradas inexpresivas, y luego se retiró hacia el comedor para desayunar.

Por otro lado, la ojiverde quedó algo extrañada por la mirada del chino. Él la había mirado de todas las formas posibles, con desdén; con rabia; con cariño… un cariño falso; con lasciva… pero jamás con esos ojos tan vacíos… aunque no tanto, ya que detectó algo de dolor en ellos, y para nada creía que era por lo de la noche anterior. Algo más se escondía detrás de ellos.

Pero luego recordó su meta y se metió al baño antes de darse el lujo de pensar.

La mañana pasó rápidamente para la mayoría, no era el caso de Shaoran. La presencia ausente de este le llamó la atención a sus compañeros. Más de una vez se volteaban para ver la falta de energía que mostraba hacia el entrenamiento, y como era regañado por Kurogane reiteradas veces.

-¿Qué te pasa? –Eriol se acercó a él.

-Nada –contestó el chino automáticamente.

-Estamos preocupados por ti, Shaoran. Si algo te perturba, sabes que puedes decírmelo.

Shaoran le sonrió levemente. No podía decírselo, jamás se lo había dicho a nadie, y Eriol no sería la excepción. Le dolía en el alma no hacerlo, puesto a que la relación que tenía con el inglés era muy estrecha, pero eran sus principios los que no le permitían hablar.

-Gracias, pero estoy bien –Dijo para luego seguir practicando movimientos de karate.

Eriol resopló y volvió a su lugar intentando enfocarse también en su entrenamiento.

Pero la que no podía concentrarse en lo absoluto era Sakura. No paraba de observar a Shaoran y su triste expresión. El orgullo le impedía acercarse a él y preguntarle sobre su estado, pero su corazón le rogaba que fuera y lo abrazara, cualquiera fuera la razón del pesar del chico.

Sin embargo su corazón ya la había traicionado y optó por obedecer a su orgullo.

* * *

Una vez terminado el duro entrenamiento, los guerreros hacían fila para una relajante ducha. Aunque el ambiente se sentía bastante tenso. Nadie hablaba, sólo se escuchaban respiros y una que otra tos. La razón por ese incómodo silencio, era porque Shaoran seguía comportándose de esa misma manera. Fue el primero en bañarse y tardó más de lo usual. Pero aún así nadie habló, ya que por experiencias anteriores sabían que si hablaban en ese pasillo, tanto en el baño como en las habitaciones se escuchaba todo claramente.

La tensión se cesó en la cena, debido a que Shaoran no se había presentado, se excusó con Kurogane diciendo que le dolía el estómago. Todos sabían que eso no era verdad, pero no era tema de discusión. Él quería estar solo, y ellos lo respetarían.

Sakura, por el contrario, tenía una batalla interna. Tanto le costó formar un perfil duro y el ojimiel se la ablanda con esta triste mirada llena de dolor. Una parte de ella quería correr a buscarlo para consolarlo, la otra parte lo mandaba al diablo. Y ella no coincidía con ninguna de esas dos partes. La hora de la cena no ayudó, ya que sus compañeros se la pasaron hablando del chino y de la rareza de su comportamiento.

Se dio cuenta de que era algo grave cuando se enteró que Shaoran no había hablado ni siquiera con Eriol.

En todo este tiempo había llegado a conocer a Shaoran lo bastante bien como para descifrar ciertas cosas. Como por ejemplo que no había hablado con Eriol por la misma razón por la que ella no hablaba con él. Por Orgullo. Y si se trataba de orgullo, entonces debía estar guardándose algo grande.

Pero recapacitó nuevamente y pensó: Es su problema.

Cinco minutos después se arrepintió de ese pensamiento. Continuó con esa batalla mental hasta la hora de acostarse. Sabía que no podría dormir hasta muy tarde. Estúpido Shaoran que le quitaba el sueño.

Le judía demasiado que los sentimientos hacia el chino siguieran intactos.

Quiso dejar de pensar completamente así que conectó sus auriculares a su celular y trató de olvidarse del mundo.

Escuchó unas dieciocho canciones hasta que largó el primer bostezo. Luego de eso apagó su celular y lo dejó sobre el escritorio, pero antes miró la hora. Ya era más de media noche, mejor se acostaba.

Pero apenas cerró los ojos escuchó una de las puertas de afuera abrirse lentamente. Era de la habitación de su derecha. La de la habitación de Shaoran.

Se sentó en su cama y agudizó su oído. Escuchó unas pisadas que eran hechas con sumo cuidado, tratando de ser lo suficiente silenciosas mientras se alejaban.

Su orgullo se rindió. Se puso sus pantuflas y siguió al chino lo más discretamente posible.

Cuando salió del edificio se dio cuenta de que hacía mucho frío. Pero buscar un abrigo no era una opción porque podría perder a Shaoran de vista, y como había comenzado a caminar más rápidamente Sakura se dio cuenta de que tenía la intención de alejarse.

Continuó siguiéndolo con discreción hasta que se alejaron bastante del templo. Estaban yendo cerca de un lago el cual Sakura jamás había visto, pero bajo la luna se veía increíble. Sin embargo le fue imposible disfrutar de la vista mucho tiempo por dos razone: Shaoran se alejaba cada vez más, y al estar cerca de un lago hacía mucho mas frío.

Al fin Shaoran se detuvo y se paró en la orilla, muy cerca del agua. Se quedó ahí parado por unos segundos y se sentó en una piedra que había por ahí. Sakura lo observaba mientras el chico miraba a la luna como si esperara que ésta le hablara.

-Sabes –la voz del chico la sorprendió- Me harías un gran favor si te fueras –le dijo sin siquiera mirarla.

La japonesa, por su lado, se quedó atónita. Luego entendió la situación, hizo una reverencia de disculpa y se dio la vuelta.

-Pero –la voz del ojimiel la detuvo antes de que comenzara a caminar.

Se dio vuelta para mirarlo.

-Me harías uno aún mayor si te quedaras –luego de esa última palabra, él al fin volteó su cabeza para mirarlo con esos ojos llenos de dolor.

Sakura asintió y caminó hacia él. Éste se corrió un poco para dejarle un lugar para que ella se siente. Ella comprendió y cumplió.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras miraban hacia la luna por unos minutos. Sakura no hablaría hasta que él no lo hiciese primero.

-Recuerdas… -dijo por fin Shaoran- cuando nos conocimos… ¿verdad?

-Sí –conestó ella. Dándole espacio para hablar.

-¿Recuerdas que era un desgraciado machista?

Sákura bajó la cabeza un segundo, pensando en que debería responder, luego volvió a mirar la luna y soltó un simple: Sí…

Shaoran dejó escapar una pequeña risa ante esa respuesta y miró el reflejo de la luna en el agua.

-Había una razón por la que yo era así.

Esto sorprendió a la ojiverde e hizo que su mirada volteara hacia él de repente. Ambos se quedaron en silencio por bastante rato, no sabrían decir si fueron minutos o segundos, pero así fue.

-Cuando tenía diez años… -dijo Shaoran con algo de dificultad- encontré a mi madre con otro tipo en la cama.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida ante esas palabras. Tragó saliva y miró hacia el mismo lado que él, quedándose en silencio para que él prosiguiera.

-Luego de eso, ella me trataba con desprecio… como si hubiera sido mi culpa. Jamás le dije una palabra a mi padre, hasta el día de hoy… aunque no creo que me hubiese creído... pues bien… un mes después, cuando desperté, ella se había ido, desapareciendo con todo el dinero que había en mi casa… incluso con el que yo estaba ahorrando para comprarme un juguete que quería… -las manos de Shaoran temblaban junto con su voz- No dejo explicaciones, ni una carta…nada. Se había ido con el otro tipo. Esa noche… lloré como por tres horas… era mi madre, yo la amaba.

Sakura no podía creer lo que escuchaba. El corazón de Shaoran había sido roto por la mujer más importante de su vida.. su madre.

-Unos meses después, fuimos con mi padre a Beijin de vacaciones… y la volví a ver… con el mismo tipo… y con una beba en sus brazos. La observaba desde lejos… ella miraba a su hija con amor… la abrazaba, le sonreía… ella jamás me vio así.

Shaoran cerró los ojos y tragó saliva antes de continuar, luego los volvió a abrir, sin perder el reflejo de la luna de vista.

-Me quedé parado ahí… mirándola despreciar todo lo que alguna vez fuimos como familia, hasta que… nuestras miradas se cruzaron. La muy perra no se esperaba eso, ya que quedó atónita… Se acercó a mí, con mirada nostálgica. Cuando la tuve a menos de un metro le escupí en el rostro. Salí corriendo y abracé a mi padre, volví a llorar. Pero ese día me hice dos promesas.

Sakura volteó lentamente la mirada hacia él.

-Que jamás volvería a llorar… ni a amar a otra mujer.

Sakura quedó impactada ante la decisión del Shaoran de diez años… eso le daba mucho sentido a cientos de insultos y horribles actitudes hacia su persona. Ahora muy en el fondo lo entendía.

-No la volví a ver después de eso –concluyó Shaoran.

Miró el reflejo de la luna un poco más y volvió su mirada hacia la luna.

-Lo lamento –dijo.

-¿Qué?-dijo ella sorprendida.

-Lamento la forma en que te traté… lamento la forma en que traté a muchas otras mujeres… no era su culpa –La voz de Shaoran se quebraba cada vez mas- Yo… ella me dejó muy mal, yo tenía miedo… tengo miedo… de que… de volver a amar y que me abandonen –la última frase vino acompañada de muchas lágrimas- No quiero volver a querdame solo.

Después de eso tapó sus ojos y lloró fuertemente… sacándose de encima años y años de frustración.

-Odio que me veas así –decía entre sollozos.

De repente las manos de Shaoran eran tomadas por otras que descubrían su cara. Sakura limpió sus lágrimas con delicadeza y tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

-Shaoran, llorar no te hará menos fuerte.

Luego de decir, abrazó su cintura apretando sus brazos en su espalda. Shaoran correspondió al abrazo y dejó caer todas sus lágrimas en el hombro de la joven japonesa.

Se quedaron así por media hora.

-Nunca entendí porque un abrazo sirve tanto –dijo Shaoran mientras volvían a sus antiguas posiciones.

-Tal vez… es porque en estas situaciones… quiero decir, cuando te sientes triste, te sientes tan pequeño frente al mundo, frente a la realidad, que necesitas que alguien te sostenga y te haga sentir que no te caerás.

-Mierda. Eso es lo más profundo que he oído en mi vida.

Ambos soltaron carcajadas por ese comentario y se miraron tiernamente.

-Gracias –dijo Shaoran mientras le sonreía.

-Sabes… esto no durará. Seré buena contigo hasta que te sientas mejor… luego volveré a la indiferencia.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque yo tampoco quiero que me lastimes.

Shaoran se quedó sin palabras. Pero no iba a discutir eso, sabía que la chica había tenido razón y la respetó. Asintió en señal de entendimiento.

-¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

-Mejor… otra vez, gracias.

Se levantaron de la roca y se dirigieron juntos hacia el templo… calculaban que eran las dos de la mañana así que se apresuraron. En el camino, Shaoran notó que Sakura estaba temblando, así que sin avisarle ni nada, se quitó la chaqueta y la puso en sus hombros. Ella lo miró sorprendido y luego sonrió.

Una vez llegaron a sus habitaciones, se fijaron en el reloj del pasillo y notaron que eran las tres de la mañana… Kurogane los mataría. La joven le devolvió su chaqueta al joven y se dirigió hacia su cuarto, pero antes de entrar, dos brazos la detuvieron y la voz del chino le susurró al oído de manera divertida:

-Maldita seas por hacerme romper mis promesas.

Rápidamente el muchacho desapareció, dejando a una Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa y un leve sonrojo.

**_Continuará_**

* * *

**MIL MIL MIL MIL MIL Y MILLONES DE DISCULPAS POR EL TIEMPO! U.U**

**Espero que les haya gustado, un beso :D**


	21. Cuenta regresiva

**Hola gente como les va?**

**Me alegro que les haya gustado el cap anterior, era algo que tenía planeado desde hace mucho jeje. Explico la parte del juguete… tal vez algunas se habrán reído xD, pero lo puse como para intensivar la crueldad de esa mujer xD**

**Bueno, aquí está el fic**

* * *

Ambos habían dormido muy bien luego de esa noche. Aunque la indiferencia no se había marchado por completo. Sakura mantenía su promesa, y Shaoran la respetaba.

Los entrenamientos se hicieron cada día más arduos mientras los jóvenes mejoraban más y más. Sin embargo Kurogane aún tenía sus dudas.

Y estas empeoraron cuando le llegó una horrible noticia.

-Tsukishiro-san estará ahí con los hombres de su templo.

Los ojos del alto moreno quedaron abiertos de una morma humanamente imposible. Un nudo en el estómago no le dejaba ariticular palabra y sentía sus huesos temblar.

Tsukishiro Ryu había sido el hombre que casi le quitó la vida treinta años atrás. Le llevaba quince años, y en ese entonces, años y años de entrenamiento. Penosos recuerdos volvieron a la mente de Kurogane oír su nombre otra vez.

Ese tipo tenía crueles hábitos, y no dudaba que le había enseñado lo mismo a sus discípulos. Temía por los chicos, sobre todo por Sakura. Ya que por el hecho de ser mujer, todos se aprovecharían.

No desconfiaba de ella, a decir verdad, en ella depositó su fe, aún más que en el resto de sus discípulos. Pero no confiaba en los del templo Irashawa. Estaba casi seguro de que intentarían hacerle daño. Conocía bien a Ryu. Era un jodido tramposo.

Faltaban tres días para el entrenamiento final. Los nervios lo carcomían. Pero cualquiera que lo viese de afuera lo vería completamente tranquilo al respecto.

Triplicó la dificultad del entrenamiento, y se enfrentó con los seis. Uno por uno. Y no los dejaría en paz hasta que estuviera completamente seguro de que estaban listos. Y lo estaban, realmente lo estaban.

Pero ni eso le dejaba tranquilo.

-Max –dijo llamando la atención del joven alemán- debo encargarles algo.

-Si, sensei –dijo mientras hacía una reverencia.

-Tú y los chicos no deben permitir que Sakura se quede sola en ningún momento el domingo.

Max lo miró extrañado.

-Los Irashawa son idiotas capaces de aprovecharse de ella. No es esté dudando de ella. Sólo que no confío en esa gente. Házselo saber al resto, pero no a ella. ¿Entendio?

-Entendido, sensei. No le fallaremos –dijo haciendo otra reverencia.

Kurogane, sin decir más, se retiró. Sus nervios dejaron de molestar un poco, pero seguía inquieto.

Por otro lado, cuando los chicos se enteraron de la petición de su maestro, quedaron se sintieron de la misma forma que Max en ese momento.

-Creo que es una gran falta de respeto hacia ella –dijo Lautaro sintiéndose un bastante ofendido.

-Él dijo que era por los Irashawa, que no eran de fiar y que había que tener cuidado.

-No opino muy distinto a Kurogane –Dijo Pierre- No estoy dudando de nuestra compañera, pero… seamos realistas. Es mujer. Eso realmente les molestará, e intentarán hacer algo.

-No creo que quieran denshonrar su templo de esa forma. –dijo Shaoran.

-Francamente, no creo que eso les interese mucho –agregó Eriol.

-Como sea…-dijo Max para concluír- No deben decirle nada de esto a Sakura. Así que ustedes dos ni lo piensen –sus dedos índices apuntaron en dirección de Lautaro y Shaoran.

Ambos se miraron y bajaron la cabeza. Se volvieron a Max y dijeron "ok" al unísono.

* * *

Faltaba un día. Un puto día para que todo se decida. Ese día, todos entrenaron en silencio. Ni siquiera se miraron. Sus cabezas no pensaban en otra cosa. Ni siquiera la lluvia sorpresa los quitó de su mente. La escena daba bastante miedo. Sus expresiones vacías, el violento entrenamiento. Daban la impresión de ser seres automáticos.

Kurogane los observaba desde lejos. Esbozó una sonrisa para sí. Recordó viejos tiempos. Él y sus compañeros se veían iguales a ellos en ese entonces. Enfocados en su objetivo, sin darle oportunidad a la distracción de interrumpirlos.

Valla, si que extrañaba esos tiempos. Sus compañeros en el templo, terminaron siendo sus mejor amigos para toda la vida. Sus caminos se separaron, pero siempre se daban un día al año para reunirse y actualizarse.

Pero la gran diferencia entre su generación y esta, era la seguridad. En todos sus años de entrenamiento, de conoces grandes gerreros, luchadores, y un sinfín de personas… jamás había visto miradas tan seguras como la de estos seis jóvenes.

Y ni siquiera tenían veinte años**. (Nota: En Japón la mayoría de edad es a los veinte)**

Realmente se sentía orgulloso de ese maravilloso grupo. Eran inteligentes, hábiles, solidarios, y por sobre todas las cosas. Jamás se rendían.

Este pensamiento calmó su alma por un momento. Los Irashawa no les llegan ni a los tobillos.

La grandeza de estos jóvenes, era invaluable.

* * *

Kurogane le pidió a una de las cocineras que preparara su té especial para los chicos. De no ser por ese mágico té, esa noche no dormirían.

La hora de cenar, poco tuvo de diferencia con la hora de entrenamiento. No palabras, no miradas, puro y simple silencio.

Los efectos del té comenzaron a surgir rápidamente. Apenas los chicos caminaron hacia sus habitaciones, sentían un sueño impresionante. Pierre caminó dormido por unos segundos hasta que se chocó con la puerta del baño.

Se hubieran reído. Pero el sueño no se los permitió.

Un pequeño tirón en su mano le llamó la atención a la japonesa.

-Solo quería –dijo Shaoran entre bostezos- desearte suerte.

Sakura sonrió y se acercó bastante. Lo tomó de la cara y depositó un beso en sus labios, dejándolo atónito.

-Deseame éxito. La suerte es para los mediocres.

Pasaron unos segundos, y Shaoran seguía solo en el pasillo sin entender lo que había pasado.

Pero el sueño le recordó que debía dormir y se volvió a su habitación, una vez en su cama sus ojos se cerraron automáticamente.

Kurogane también había tomado algo de ese té, ya que la ansiedad no le permitiría pegar un ojo sino.

Era una noche tranquila. La lluvia había cesado hace unas horas y la brisa era fresca, y todos en ese lugar dormían plácidamente.

Mañana sería uno de los días más importantes de su vida… debían dormitar perfectamente.

_**Continuará**_

* * *

**Bueno… esta es la previa del "Gran Día"**

**Les comunico, triste y felizmente, que de ahora en adeante... los caps que vienen, son los finales :D:**

**Gracias por leer, un beso :)**


	22. Momentos desicivos - Parte 1

**Hola! Perdón por el tiempo! Y perdón por el error que me acabo de dar cuenta que cometí.**

**El templo con los que se enfrentan nuestros guerreros, supuestamente era "Xecution", pero luego puse "Irashawa". Mil disculpas, no lo noté. **

**Voy a dejar el nombre "Irashawa" ya que es Japón… y queda mejor jeje.**

**Otra vez, mil disculpas u.u**

* * *

Eras las siete en punto de la mañana, y ya todos se encontraban en el dojo. Todas sus piernas estaban temblando, incluso las de Kurogane.

Echaron un vistazo al lugar. Todo estaba completamente limpio y cuidado. Adornos muy lujosos, cuadros antiguos, y una estatua en el jardín que juraban era de oro. Todos parecían niños en una gran juguetería, excepto Kurogane, que a pesar de su seria expresión, la nostalgia en sus ojos era notable.

Pierre hasta creyó verlo sonreír.

Oyeron unas voces detrás de ellos, al voltear, se encontraron con los Irashawa.

Con solo verlos se daban cuenta que les doblaban la edad. Eran más altos, incluso más que Eriol. Y sus caras delataban unos veinticinco años e incluso unos cuantos más. Sakura hizo una mueca de asco interna. No solo se veían mal, también olían mal.

Sin embargo, esa clase de pensamientos no iban a evitar que les patearan el trasero de forma brutal.

Los Irashawa no se quedaron atrás a la hora de examinarlos. Hacían muecas de gracia al ver lo pequeños que se veían ante ellos, sin embargo, las miradas de todos se detuvieron en una persona que les llamaba la atención, tanto de manera lasciva como de manera confusa.

Una mujer. Una pequeña y delicada mujer en un lugar como ese. A juzgar por su apariencia, tenía unos diecisiete años de edad. Más que una mujer, una niña.

Luego, esas confundidas miradas comenzaron a verse llenas de ira. ¿Acaso esto era una broma? ¿Nadie tomaba el enfrentamiento entre los dos templos más legendarios de Tokio en serio? ¿Una mujer? Ya con esto consideraban haberlo visto todo. Y de algún modo u otro, se sentían totalmente ofendidos.

Kurogane y sus guerreros, leían perfectamente sus expresiones, no obstante, decidieron ignorarlas e ir a la cabaña que se les fue asignada.

No se dirigía la palabra, sólo arreglaban sus cosas y cada cual elegía una cama, debido a que este evento duraba dos días. Gente importante vendría, además de amigos y familiares, por eso tenían que esperar unas dos horas más antes de que la ceremonia siquiera comenzara.

Nadie lo decía. Pero los nervios deleitaban un hermoso banquete en sus cabezas. Uno de ellos temblaba levemente, otro rezaba con un pequeño rosario que tenía de pulsera, mientras los demás intentaban calmarse interiormente para no caer en la desesperación.

Antes de salir de la cabaña, el maestro llamó la atención de todos para dedicar unas palabras.

-Bien muchachos. Entiendo perfectamente que están nerviosos y se preguntan si realmente están listos para esto. Realmente los entiendo… ya que estuve en el mismo lugar que ustedes hace treinta años, y me he planteado las mismas dudas que ustedes seguramente se hacen ahora…

Todos los jóvenes guerreros lo miraban y escuchaban atentamente. Era la primera vez que oían a su maestro decirles unas palabras de aliento.

-La respuesta a esa gran pregunta… a si están listos o no… es sí. No dejen que la inseguridad los aseche, porque esos bastardos se aprovecharán. Ustedes fueron elegidos entre miles, y miles de personas para llegar aquí. Me enorgullece decir que yo los entrené. Sin embargo, yo no me veo a mí mismo como su maestro o entrenador, me veo como alguien que los ha guiado a sacar a flote todas sus cualidades. Ustedes me llaman _sensei_, pero yo no creo haberles enseñado nada en lo absoluto. Ustedes ya sabían todo, sólo que no sabían cómo aprovecharlo. Y hoy, en el día más importante de sus vidas, les enseñarán todo lo que saben… todo lo que son… ¡Verdaderos guerreros del mundo!

Se les erizaba la piel al ver la mirada en sus ojos. Notaban felicidad y orgullo…hacia ellos. Era un verdadero honor hacerle sentir eso a Kurogane.

Lautaro dio un pequeño paso al frente e hizo una reverencia.

-Ser guiados por usted también ha sido un verdadero honor. Gracias, Kurogane-sensei.

El restó imitó la posición del muchacho más joven y gritaron fuertemente -¡Gracias, Kurogane-sensei!

Una pequeña, pero bastante notable sonrisa se escapó de los labios de Kurogane. Todos la vieron, sin embargo decidieron mantenerla en secreto. Aunque a Kurogane realmente no le importaba, dejó que su sonrisa se viera a propósito.

* * *

Uno a uno se iban sentando en los costados del dojo, donde habían sido asignados sus asientos.

Mirarse a los ojos con sus contrarios era inevitable, y enfrentar su mirada burlista y denigrante hacía que los jóvenes se pusieran aún más nerviosos.

Miles de pensamientos recorrían sus cabezas, preguntándose cómo habían llegado ahí, cual era la mejor vía de escape, cuánto costaría un hospital decente, y cosas así; cosas de las que luego se avergonzaron de pensar. No habían venido desde tan lejos, cambiado de hábitos, dejado a sus familias y todas las comodidades de su casa para venir a arrepentirse en este momento.

Estaban representando a sus países, a sus familias, a Kurogane, y a sí mismos… ¿Era realmente el momento de pensar como cobardes?

Por supuesto que no.

El público comenzó a ocupar su lugar. Presidentes y ministros de varias partes del mundo habían asistido, pero lo que más acaparaba las mentes de los Tsukimine y los Irashawa, eran sus amigos y familiares entrando y ocupando asientos secundarios.

Gente que no habían visto en mucho tiempo. Madres, padres, esposas, hijos, amigos, hermanos. Todos compartían las ganas de salir corriendo a abrazar esas personas que les hacían tanta falta, pero debían limitarse a saludarlos con las manos y sonreírles.

-Lautaro –llamó Sakura a su amigo-¿Aquella de allá es tu madre y tu hermanita? –dijo mientras señalaba a un mujer con una niñita a su lado.

La voz de Lautaro se quebró un poco –Sí. Lo son.

Sakura comenzó a ver a su alrededor. La mayoría de sus compañeros sonriendo tontamente a personas en particular. Era una vista hermosa. Deseó tener una cámara en ese momento.

Hasta que visualizó a un señor de anteojos, junto con una mujer de cabellos grises, y un muchacho alto y guapo que trataban de llamarle la atención.

Sus padres y su hermano mayor.

No se había dado cuenta cuánto los había extrañado hasta que finalmente los vio. El corazón le dio tres vueltas y media. Notó como el agua salada comenzaba a acumularse detrás de sus lagrimales. Luchó un poco para no dejarla salir, pero no pudo con una astuta lagrimita que recorrió lentamente su mejilla y murió en la curva de su gran sonrisa.

Como los demás, tuvo que contener las ganas de correr hacia ellos, y se limitó con un pequeño saludo.

Volvió a ver a sus compañeros y notó que Shaoran tenía una mirada confusa. Siguió el camino de sus ojos y se encontró con el maestro de los Irashawa, Tsukishiro Ryu.

-¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó Sakura en susurro.

-Ese hombre… -dio sin dejar de mirar al hombre- Tsukishiro Ryu… lo conozco, lo he visto de algún lado…

Decidieron ignorarlo por el momento, cuando de repente una hermosa mujer en un kimono rojo entra por la puerta principal, acompañada por un niño y una niña vestidos de la misma forma, solo que de color verde y azul.

Esa mujer se llevó la atención de casi todos los hombres en el lugar, pero sus esperanzas murieron cuando los pequeños niños corrieron a abrazar a Kurogane mientras gritaban "Papi, papi".

Ver a Kurogane abrazando a esos niños y besando levemente a esa mujer en la mejilla, era la escena más extraña y a la vez dulce que habían visto en sus vidas. Una cámara hizo nuevamente falta en esa situación.

Otra mujer entró por la puerta principal. Llevaba también un kimono tradicional de color blanco, y su largo cabello negro se encontraba en un delicado y a la vez complejo recogido que realzaba sus rasgos. Se acercó a Ryu y lo besó apasionadamente.

Sakura los vio algo extrañada. No era el comportamiento típico de una típica pareja japonesa. A ella no le importaba, pero mucha gente lo vería como mala educación.

-Ver a Kurogane en esa situación no es algo que se ve todos los días, ¿Verdad? –dijo en un intento de entablar una conversación con Shaoran, pero se quedó helada al ver la expresión del chico.

Sus ojos estaban casi salidos de sus órbitas. Su boca se encontraba abierta, temblando, queriendo soltar palabra, pero sin lograrlo. Su piel había empalidecido por completo. El resto de su cuerpo temblaba aún más que su boca. Parecía haber visto un fantasma en persona.

Sakura volvió a seguir su mirada y se encontró con la mujer que acababa de entrar. Se volvió hacia Shaoran y lo entendió todo.

-Shaoran… Shaoran –Decía intentando llamar su atención sin resultado. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo giró hacia ella- Shaoran… ¿Es ella?

Sin cambiar su horrorizada expresión, él asintió.

Esa mujer, era la madre de Shaoran. La mujer que lo había abandonado hace siete años.

Impotencia. Maldita impotencia que rondaba en su corazón. Por primera vez, Kinomoto Sakura no sabía qué hacer, ni que decir, ni cómo controlar la situación. Sólo tomó sus manos y se quedó de esa manera, apretándolas, para que él pueda desquitarse un poco.

Entonces Shaoran apretó sus manos tan fuerte que casi se le escapa un grito. La estaba lastimando, pero no dijo nada. De repente se relajó, cerró sus ojos y largó un gran suspiro, pero no soltó las manos de la japonesa.

Sakura reaccionó de la única forma que se le ocurrió. Se acercó a él y depositó un suave beso en su mejilla. Ninguno de sus compañeros lo notó. Pero Touya, su hermano mayor, sí lo jizo, y no parecía nada contento.

No le importó.

-Gracias. Realmente lo necesitaba –dijo Shaoran mientras ella volvía a su posición.

-¡Damas y Caballeros! –la voz del presentador que apareció de la nada en medio del dojo resonaba por todo el lugar- ¡Luego de una espera tan larga de 30 años, estamos aquí, para contemplar este maravilloso evento, donde dos templos, pelean por el honor de servir a nuestro emperador! ¡El emperador de nuestro amado Japón!

El pequeño hombre caminó hacia el frente, saliendo del medio, y se posicionó en un lugar en donde todos podían verlo.

-¡Comencemos!

* * *

**_Continuará._**

* * *

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Un beso!**


End file.
